


Между небом и землей

by Echo_of_the_Sun



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flirting, Foreign Objects In Valve, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Phone Sex, Romance, Sexual Tension, improper use of teeth accessories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_of_the_Sun/pseuds/Echo_of_the_Sun
Summary: Агента и его координатора всегда что-то разделяет. Условности чисто рабочих отношений. Расстояние между Англией и Италией, между Англией и Парижем.Кью и Бонда такое положение дел не устраивает. Первый - не любит ограничений. Второй - просто стирает границы.Они застряли где-то между.Где-то между небом и землей.





	1. Chapter 1

В комнате много народу. Толпятся около компьютеров, обсуждая какие-то личные новости. Тратят попусту время, которое может стоить кому-то жизни.

Все такие одинаковые, как из инкубатора. На Кью косятся, натянуто улыбаясь в качестве приветствия, но ничего больше. Он отвечает коротким кивком и ставит с глухим стуком сумку на свой стол. В наушниках что-то медленное, из-за чего он чуть не пропустил остановку метро. Почти вся ночь ушла на отчет. Сухой и максимально безэмоциональный.

Курировать Джеймса Бонда оказалось… Сложно.

Он вечно куда-то пропадал из поля зрения сенсоров, и система, как безумная, носилась по последним загруженным координатам в поисках объекта. Любое выданное Кью устройство жестоко и, он уверен, бесследно уничтожалось. В основном без необходимости.

Вот и пришлось потратить свое законное время суток, отведенное на жалкое подобие сна. Многое пришлось чистить… Количество убитых, иначе не скажешь, транспортных средств. Числа и суммы в глазах Кью росли с какой-то страшной прогрессией. Неподчинение приказам — особенно важная часть. Над ней пришлось потрудиться, стараясь свести данные к минимуму.

Его никто не просил об этом. Ну, возможно, в мимолетном взгляде М почудилось что-то похожее, но сказать с уверенностью он не мог.

Просто Бонд теперь был его. Эхом в маленьком рабочем наушнике. Вторым пульсом на панели личностных данных. Кью не привык делиться.

Черт, он не мог отдать в мастерскую свой ноутбук в прошлом году. А тут целый… Бонд.

Мигнул монитор, выводя на экран несколько фото, сделанных второпях, судя по смазанному изображению.

Что на этот раз? Форд? Шевроле? Пежо? Или по старинке полицейский мотоцикл, поезд, самолет?

Бонд любил разнообразие в средствах передвижения.

Замелькали лица на широкоэкранном мониторе, сравнивая фото мужчины со всеми возможными базами данных. Не нужно много времени, чтобы узнать имя. Особенно приятными бывали маленькие бонусы — списки окружения цели. Редко, но случалось, что значительно упрощало поиск.

Бонду везет, или в тайне от Кью он соорудил магнит для разношерстных личностей с темным прошлым? Один из родственников, троюродный племянник в каком-то там колене, наблюдался в полицейском отделении Флоренции… В зоне доступа для Бонда.

Чем ближе цель, тем меньше вероятности, что 007 угонит государственный самолет.

Один раз, кажется, на четырнадцатой странице, Кью уже пытался объяснить необходимость подобной меры.

Он, может быть, и гений, но не волшебник. Так что оставалось уповать на милосердие — и глупость — вышестоящих чинов.

Вызов несколькими гудками прервал размышления. Бонд наверняка занят выкачиванием гостиничного бара, и минута разговора не отнимет много сил.

— Я найду его контакт через минуту.

Кью заговорил сразу же, как только щелкнуло подключение, оповещающее, что абонент принял вызов. Несколькими жестами он собирал информацию в один компактный файл, когда фоновые звуки во время разговора начали напоминать…

— Не стоит утруждаться. Я уже решил эту проблему.

Тяжелое дыхание заполняет уши, благодаря современным технологиям, легко преодолевая расстояние в одну тысячу сто девяносто три километра от жаркой Флоренции до посеревшего от недельного дождя Лондона.

— И как только вам это удается, а? Что в вас нашла, к примеру, эта красотка? — Удается избавить интонации от ноток любопытства, в словах почти нет эмоций. Можно похвалить себя, еще немного, и они с Бондом будут общаться на одной волне отчуждения и взаимного игнорирования.

— Разве я сказал, что это девушка? — Бонд в комнатке отеля выдыхает быстро, шипит сквозь зубы, и если прислушаться как следует, хотя проще пропустить через пару программ — секундное дело — то можно различить влажные звуки движений.

Кью смотрит на экран с так необходимыми совсем недавно данными на связного цели. Белые строчки сменяют друг друга, но впервые сосредоточиться на них не удается.

Пара щелчков мышкой, легко скользят по клавиатуре руки, замирая на кнопках на долю секунды, и вот на экране досье на мужчину, чей стон только что выбил остатки дыхания из легких.

Нет. Нет. Нет. Столько страниц, столько людей… Как Бонд вообще умудряется спать с таким количеством народу? Сколько ему лет? Сорок? Но сейчас проблема не в возрасте. Не в том, что вот лично Кью не видит в вечно исцарапанной физиономии ничего привлекательного…

В этом длиннющем списке все, абсолютно все женщины.

Кью судорожно хватается за край стола, вскидывает голову, едва не уронив по глупой привычке оставленную на краю кружку. Не то чтобы она была какая-то особенная. Просто его.

Но никто не замечает необычную жизненную активность у широкого экрана, где расположился ничем не примечательный маленький гений. Многие шутят, что его стоило бы снова отправить в школу, и все из-за вечных очков и любимых блейзеров, опускающих возрастную шкалу до семнадцатилетнего возраста. Но Кью уже давно не обижается.

Он всего лишь не похож на персонал МИ-6 с их форменными, штампованными костюмами. Бонд тоже умудряется не сливаться с безликой толпой в коридоре.

В наушнике глухой стон, от которого по телу пробегает, как аллергическая реакция, куча мурашек. Мощная аппаратура переносит чистый звук полученного удовольствия, а точка, автоматически выискивающая сигнал мигает на карте Италии, в одном из центральных районов Флоренции. Недалеко от собора Санта-Кроче.

— У вас, оказывается, много свободного времени, — Кью облизывает губы, не отводя задумчивого взгляда от желтой метки на мониторе. — Довольно неожиданно.

Бонд не отвечает, и почему-то живо представляется, как он лежит, дыша открытым ртом, взмокший и горячий, на своем, непривычно даже думать, любовнике… Довольно абстрактном любовнике, так как из-за отсутствия информации в досье о предпочтениях Бонда по отношению к мужчинам Кью не мог вообразить какие-то определенные детали внешности.

И это, между прочим, раздражало.

За время их короткого сотрудничества он привык жить с уверенными ударами чужого сердца в наушнике. На бархатные интонации Бонда во время флирта с дамочками разных мастей в каком-нибудь баре в нескольких тысячах километров он только фыркал тихо, продолжая сканировать их историю. Кью знал, что чем серьезнее преступная биография очередной избранницы, тем ниже становится голос. В комнате без окон, одной из многих в офисе МИ-6, он окружал как глубокий полумрак океана, создавая свой ритм. В такие моменты пальцы касались клавиатуры быстро, но осторожно, почти бесшумно. То ли не хотелось мешать, что само по себе глупо. То ли… Просто. Кью пока еще не определился, координаты и данные, щедро выдаваемые Бондом, не давали сосредоточиться на мелких несерьезных проблемах.

— Вы уверены, что данные этого… источника достоверны? — Уточнить стоило.

— Да, более чем. — Бонд хрипло рассмеялся.

Стоны фоном возобновились.

— Что ж, раз местонахождение объекта вам, я так понимаю, известно, я пошел, — слушать, как собеседник развлекается, не хотелось. — И постарайтесь в этот раз вернуть снаряжение целым, чтобы не прибавлять мне работы.

— Иначе что?

Голос Бонда был насмешлив, доволен и ленив. Дыхание медленно восстанавливалось, и в наушнике поубавилось шума. Кью покрутил в руках ручку, вспомнив невольно их первый разговор… Взрывающуюся авторучку, конечно, он не обещает. Специалист с двумя нулями вполне справится и с…

— На следующее задание я, пожалуй, выдам вам сковородку.

Чувствительная техника увеличила низкий мужской смех в несколько раз, и Кью едва не выронил ручку от неожиданности. В МИ-6 мало у кого был повод для смеха, в основном в белых комнатах слышен был только стук клавиш и гробовое молчание.

— Извращенец, — у Кью создалось впечатление, будто бы Бонда это вполне устраивает.

И он рискнул спросить:

— Хорошее настроение?

— У большинства людей после хорошего секса хорошее настроение, — Бонд говорил так, будто это само собой разумеется, — Попробуй как-нибудь.

— Непременно. — Кью щелкнул парой кнопок, загружая данные аэропорта Америго Веспуччи. — Да под вашим руководством.

— Разумеется. Мало ли что, кто еще выдаст мне государственную сковородку… Кстати, откуда ты ее притащишь?

— Это секрет, мистер Бонд.

Задание должно быть выполнено в течение трех дней, по настоянию М, но Кью на всякий случай решил оформить еще несколько билетов, чтобы Бонд имел возможность вылететь на следующей неделе.

Надо вытащить его на территорию Лондона и чем скорее, тем лучше. Тем меньше разрушений.

Далекий голос в наушнике, наверное, в радиусе меньше метра от оборудования, хрипло попросил о пощаде, сбиваясь на откровенные стоны, и Кью раздраженно сбросил звонок.

Впервые с момента знакомства он отключился первым.

Раньше как-то у них это выходило одновременно.

Покидая офис с ужасными одинаковыми столами, Кью не прощается радушно с ходячими манекенами, похожими друг на друга. В офисе МИ-6 у него нет друзей. А пить кофе он предпочитает дома, забравшись на кровать с ногами, перед мерцающим экраном монитора.

Пропуск пищит на выходе, и взгляд охранника давит на спину до самых дверей. В метро на редкость мало народу, поезд ритмично покачивается под приглушенный стук колес. У крайней двери, пьяно хохоча над каким-то, без сомнения, глупым анекдотом, расположилась группа бритых личностей. Их шатало из стороны в сторону, и в пакетах позвякивали бутылки.

Кью фыркнул, с колледжа перестав пытаться понять причину, по которой люди доводят себя до такого состояния добровольно.

Глаза слипаются, и приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы не прикрыть их всего на пару минут. Просто чтобы они отдохнули.

Он попадает домой за полночь, на ощупь вешает куртку. Ботинки же даже в темном коридоре удается поставить ровно. Однокомнатная квартира это, конечно, не пентхаус. Но Кью она вполне устраивает. В большой комнате умещается… все. И спальня, и гостиная. И маленький электротехнический завод. Кью казалось иногда, что при желании он смог бы разместить на прикроватной тумбочке и атомную электростанцию. Небольшой светильник у стола загорается не сразу, сначала потрескивая печально, и только потом выхватывает у окна темный силуэт.

Кью стягивает со стула кухонное полотенце и, вздохнув, устало наматывает его на руки, чтобы успеть.

На миг в квартиру влетает промозглый лондонский ветер, оставляя на полу парочку желтоватых листьев. На карнизе не киллер из Стамбула, а Кью — далеко не Джеймс Бонд.

Всего лишь полосатая голодная кошка, благополучно оставленная олухами-соседями без еды, но с открытой форточкой. По случайности или же специально, чтобы сослать по возвращении из отпуска все на глупость животного.

Закутанная в полотенце, без возможности двинуться, она утробно урчит на руках у Кью, а тот проходит с хвостатым свертком на кухню, щелкает кофеваркой и дверцей холодильника. Консервы шлепаются в миску, и кошка смешно шевелит черным носом.

Но пока большая часть влаги не впитается в голубую микрофибру полотенца, Кью не собирается ее выпускать.

Животное начинает вертеться в руках, окончательно решив, что пора бы уже и поесть. Выбор между исцарапанными руками и грязным полом тяжел, но Кью справляется с 007, справится и с этим.

Под довольное чавканье полосатой бродяжки он добирается до кровати и падает на матрас, замечая мельком паутину около люстры. На ней много кристаллов — простые стекляшки — и последний раз она включалась, когда Кью въезжал. Потом он сразу же выкрутил лампочки, решив, что найдет им более полезное применение.

Ему кажется, что в ушах до сих пор стоит дыхание Бонда и стоны его пассии на ночь.

Кью уже много раз удивлялся популярности 007 среди женского населения мира, но вот интерес Бонда к своему полу стал для молодого координатора открытием.

Любопытно, впрочем, было не только это.

Бонд никогда раньше не позволял себе так открыто оповещать о некоторых своих способах… допроса. Просто отключал микрофон. И Кью редко когда позволял Бонду покинуть отель с единственным нефункционирующим средством связи. Так что в оплаченных агентством комнатах 007 мог делать что угодно. То, что в это слово не включались массовые убийства, жертвоприношения и пытки мирного населения, Бонда скорее всего не волновало.

Но тогда к чему было отвечать на звонок? Провокация? Но для чего?

Отсутствие ответов сводило с ума. А от невозможности взломать разум человека дистанционно, чтобы узнать причины тех или иных действий, хотелось сбросить напряжение парочкой щелчков мышкой… И взломом данных министерства обороны. Много сил не нужно, просто, для поддержания тонуса.

Кью проснулся от настойчивой трели своего сотового. Резко вскочив с постели, он на ощупь добрался до сумки, брошенной в коридоре, перебирая мысленно список контактов. Быстрый взгляд на часы. В четыре утра вариантов не слишком-то и много. Из возможных на ум приходило только МИ-6.

— Да?

— Найди меня!

— Я дома, — Начал было Кью, но был бесцеремонно прерван.

— Быстрее!

Вдохнув несколько раз, чтобы успокоиться, он сел на кровать, подтягивая ногой пластиковый переносной столик с ноутбуком.

Телефон на громкой связи, слышен гул автомобилей, крики людей и оглушающий шорох, которому Кью не мог подобрать определения.

Не хватало мощности, поисковая система определяла — звонок идет из Рима, хотя каким образом Бонд оказался там, когда должен был сесть на самолет во Флоренции, Кью даже представить боялся. И надеялся, возможно напрасно, что причина не в неожиданно самоуничтожившемся аэропорте.

Такой ущерб объяснить будет довольно сложно.

Удаленный доступ позволил Кью подключиться к своему рабочему компьютеру. Программа устроила истерику, сигнализируя иконкой в правом верхнем углу экрана — система подвергается постороннему подключению.

Кью фыркнул, понимая, что завтра ему будет устроен разнос, но сейчас было не до таких мелочей.

Теперь сигнал получил точные координаты, а через секунду лицо Бонда распознали дорожные камеры.

Виа Маргутта — небольшая улица в центре города. Тихая и спокойная улочка с домами, заросшими виноградником, вряд ли когда-либо переживала такое. Остатки ярко-желтой немецкой красавицы Ауди едва влезли между домами. Капот отсутствовал, внутренности машины заметно дымились и удивительно, как Бонду не стыдно вообще продолжать мучить ее.

— Стоило выбрать мопед. Их много и легче движение.

Динамик взорвался шумовыми эффектами от стрельбы из укороченного Tavorа.

— Поговори у меня еще. — Бонд цедил слова через сжатые зубы, под таким углом лицо перестало попадать в видимость камер, но по голосу очень хорошо чувствовалось.

— Станции метро в десяти минутах. Проще бросить машину и добраться пешком.

— Не подходит.

Перед глазами быстро сменялись карты района, Кью искал более подходящий вариант. Что-то в голосе 007 ему не нравилось.

— Прямо, на развилке налево, через 600 футов выезд на площадь Испании. Сможете сменить транспорт. Там проводятся юношеские соревнования, есть шанс потеряться в толпе зрителей.

Бонд не ответил, входя в поворот и смачно впечатываясь правым боком в кирпичную стену.

Прохожие удивленно хлопали глазами, видя разбитую в хлам машину. Но приглушенный ропот сменился испуганными воплями, как только на улицу выехал потрепанный опель, и Бонд свернул в проулок.

Кью закусил губу, выискивая новый путь движения, когда Бонд вышел из машины.

Скорее вывалился.

Камера над подъездом с отвратительным качеством бесила. Но в этом доме была металлическая дверь с кодовым замком.

— Направо, я открою.

— Да уж, будь добр.

Замок противно пропиликал, загорелась зеленая лампочка-капелька, пропуская мужчину.

Изъятие плана здания в век высоких технологий занимает от силы минуты две, и то только из-за полнейшего бардака в архивных документах. Дом, конечно, старый, но зачем же оставлять его в папке с канализационными водостоками и гуманитарными столовыми.

— Подвал, переход в соседний дом.

Бонд пропал, оставив после себя только гулкий звук шагов в динамике.

Кью нервно барабанил пальцами по столу, оттягивал зубами тонкую кожицу на губах, чувствуя металлический привкус во рту.

— Два метра, направо, люк канализации, — дурная привычка грызть ногти в стрессовых ситуациях дала о себе знать. — Да, этот.

От грохота металлической крышки он поморщился. Под боком заурчала, сворачивая в клубок, полосатая кошка. Ей нет никакого дела до безопасности Великобритании, агентов и координаторов. Она просто хотела тепла.

Кью тоже иногда его хотелось.

— 007? — Тишина стала угнетающей и наводила на неприятные мысли.

— Когда я должен вернуться?

Голос был пустой, ни одной эмоции. И это не нравилось Кью намного сильнее, чем список уничтоженных Бондом зданий и машин.

— В течение трех дней. Билеты забронированы.

— Нужно сейчас.

Кью быстро нащелкал расписание рейсов. Ближайшие пять часов вылетов в сторону Лондона быть не должно.

— Есть частная компания. Если все же решитесь на мопед — доберетесь за тридцать минут.

— Ясно.

По данным системы Бонд выбрался на солнечные улицы, и Кью нашел его камерой банка на перекрестке. Ноль-ноль-семь выглядел ужасно, но умудрялся не вызывать жалости и желания кинуть пару монет. Уверенный жест, которым он одернул посеревший пиджак, и Бонд пошел через толпу к проезжей части. Как будто нет ничего необычного в том, что человек выбирается из канализационного люка посреди улицы.

Когда сигнал пиликнул задушенной мышью, оповещая о потере связи, Кью не занервничал, спокойно наблюдая, как дрожит иконка сообщения. Бонд быстро приближался к частному аэропорту, больше туристическое развлечение — полет над Римом и вид на исторический город буквально из-под облаков.

007 найдет способ заполучить самолет, и уж лучше угон маленького двухместного Cerus 700, чем похищение боинга вместе с пассажирами, относящегося к государственным авиалиниям.

Взлом подключения в МИ-6 наконец-то обнаружили, но на это ушло больше времени, чем должно было. Стоит сообщить Мэллори.

Мигнул экран телефона — звонок прерван абонентом.

Успеет ли Бонд добраться до компании, прежде чем Кью будет полностью отключен от сети? Главное, чтобы сел. Дальше можно было надеяться, что он доберется без дополнительных неприятностей.

Хотя это же Бонд.

Джеймс Бонд…

— Агент 007, — Кью задумчиво ковырнул отклеивающийся пластик на уголке стола и широко зевнул.

Организм требовал отдыха и уменьшение доз разрушительного препарата, определенно влияющего на психику. Высокого, завернутого в черный форменный костюм, с пронизывающими голубыми глазами.

В 9:43 Кью едва не сбивают на лестнице в метро.

Он торопится, хотя тело еще сонное, времени на чашку кофе не было, и равновесие удается удержать, но ссадина на запястье — последствие нежелательного знакомства с ржавым рекламным стендом — саднит и чешется.

Музыка в наушниках не спасает, в метре покачивается группа молодых людей — девушки, парни с проколами по всему лицу — слушающих через подключенные к мобильнику динамики что-то ужасное. Нечто среднее между старым трамваем, автоматной очередью и циркулярной пилой.

Путь из дома до работы еще никогда не был так ужасен.

Тот же этаж, тот же офис с белыми стенами, белым полом и все той же вспомогательной группой конвейерного производства. Они должны помогать Кью в оперативном поиске данных для его агента. Но какой от них толк, если отданные распоряжения он сам успевает выполнить, пока они копошатся над своими компьютерами, не зная, куда бросится и не в состоянии собрать полученную информацию в единое целое?

Крашенная под блондинку женщина за первым столом едва не подпрыгивает на стуле, глупо ойкает, когда Кью с грохотом кидает сумку на свой стол.

Он устал, не выспался. Он зол.

И да, он обеспокоен.

Поэтому быстрее чем обычно подключается к общей системе, загружает последние данные местоположения Бонда и телефонный номер, с которого тот звонил вчера. И, наверное, поэтому облегченно выдыхает, когда на широком экране высвечиваются координаты этого сотового — здание МИ-6. А если еще точнее — шахта лифта на уровне второго этажа.

Сколько… Три минуты для того чтобы привести себя в порядок. Успокоить нервы и подготовится морально к предстоящему составлению отчета.

— Срочно сводки по нанесенному Бондом ущербу. — Кью решил, что уж это безмозглые марионетки в дорогих костюмах смогут выполнить и без его помощи.

Ну, может быть, не у всех нормально функционирует только спинной мозг. Полнотелая Кристина за последним столом в правом ряду довольно перспективна.

Бонд вошел в этот хаос компьютерного разума, неся с собой шлейф из сухого цемента и мелких щепок. Будь сейчас зима, он смотрелся бы очень к месту.

Впрочем, даже выглядя как жертва взрыва, он все равно выигрывал на фоне безликих болванов с дипломами и наградами.

На черном экране расползались строчки и цифры, конечная сумма росла медленно и не выглядела сегодня такой катастрофической как обычно.

Неужели в отчете хоть что-то будет правдой?

— Что это, Бонд? — Кью начал, не поднимая головы, как только краем глаза увидел рядом с его столом пару посеревших, пыльных ботинок. — В этот раз количество пострадавшего транспорта уменьшилось. Стареете?

Его слова были слышны всем, кабинет не настолько большой, чтобы понятие «личное пространство» имело место быть. Но Кью не видел причин обращать внимание на шепчущихся и посмеивающихся сотрудников. Единственным человеком, с кем можно было разговаривать без желания задаться вопросом «чем же я это заслужил», был Бонд. Такой вопрос, что странно, никогда не возникал, даже в мыслях, когда Кью смягчал данные отчета.

Несмотря на явную любовь к разрушительным эффектам и некоторой неадекватности, Кью выбирал Бонда.

Просто теперь это был его Бонд.

— Решил порадовать вас.

Легкий насмешливый поклон. Тонким слоем пыль осела на столе. Кью оторвался от монитора, вертя в руках свой мобильник, и не оставаясь в долгу произнес, позволив поднимающемуся настроению отразиться на голосе:

— Я тронут.

По сводкам оказалось, что телефон Бонда, простенькая модель, был нагло похищен у подростка лет шестнадцати.

Бонд продолжал смотреть изучающе, с горящей смешинкой в глазах. Похоже, ему было довольно комфортно, несмотря на экстренное возвращение в Лондон.

— Вы вернулись раньше.

— Я соскучился, — ответил быстро, будто ждал этого вопроса. Знал, что Кью его задаст.

Что ж, если бы вопрос был задан Кью, он бы ответил так же.

Он действительно соскучился… По нормальному сну.

А пока Бонд за пределами города, об этом пункте личной жизни можно было смело забыть.

Иногда он думал, чем можно было бы стимулировать Бонда к нанесению наименьшего количества ущерба? Лишние трупы, лишние взрывы, развалины вместо памятников городской архитектуры и имущества управляющих органов.

— Вы готовы писать отчет, Кью?

Бонд наклонился, упираясь руками в столешницу, извечная лукавая улыбка на губах.

От него пахло сгоревшим авиационным топливом, немного ванильными сигаретами и чем-то еще.

От Бонда всегда пахло этим неуловимым чем-то. Он привозил с заданий разные запахи из разных стран, но они быстро исчезали под холодными промозглыми ветрами Англии.

Но этот самый аромат держался дольше всех, и сегодня Кью поймал себя на том, что слишком много думает об этом.

Можно было бы спросить напрямую, но сформировать вопрос оказалось сложнее, чем позволить ему вцепиться в сознание.

Бонд наклонил голову, немного и почти незаметно, один сантиметр, не больше. И нахмурился, его взгляд скользил по лицу, оставляя уже совсем другие ощущения. И они были не слишком приятными.

— К Вашему отчету подготовиться невозможно. — Кью жестом указал на мигающие цифры на экране, — вы каждый раз меня удивляете своей безалаберностью.

— Есть шанс на прощение?

— Если вы обещаете вести себя хорошо, — задумчиво протянул Кью.

— Вы решите, что я совсем выжил из ума.

Общение с агентом 007 являлось чем-то вроде теста. Они играли друг с другом, неофициально пока, просто создавая видимость коротких пикировок для офисных крыс.

На деле же проверяли, стоит ли начинать то, у чего не будет продолжения. Бонду нужен был координатор, а Кью хотел им быть.

Но Бонд был невыносим. А Кью предпочитал лучшее.

— Пожалуй, — с этим можно было смело согласиться. Ноль-ноль-семь, действующий строго по своду правил, установленным МИ-6 и Мэллори, вряд ли мог находиться в здравом уме.

Бонд кивнул, снисходительно улыбнулся и пошел к выходу. Сотрудники деловито щелкали кнопками, нарочито громко, создавая видимость работы.

Собрать сводки было минутным делом, и если они до сих пор не справились, то Кью вообще не понимал, какого черта их тут держат.

Когда раздвинулись пластиковые прозрачные двери, Кью окликнул мужчину.

— Бонд!

007 остановился на металлической пластине, мешая дверям закрыться, и теперь они дрожали, пытаясь следовать инструкциям программы. Светлая бровь взметнулась вверх в немом вопросе, уголки губ приподнялись.

— Ответьте на Ваш вопрос сами. Вы же это умеете.

Бонд обвел глазами кабинет, заставляя сотрудников чуть-чуть податься вперед, едва не ложась грудью на столы. Это, наверное, естественная реакция. Чувствуешь опасность — спрячься.

007 опасен, и не только два нуля были тому свидетельством.

Сейчас же Бонд будто размышлял, можно ли позволить присутствующим услышать их маленькую игру.

Но увиденное не впечатлило его, и ответом стал только ехидный многообещающий взгляд.

Ядерные боеголовки. Танкеры. Бомбардировщики. Газы разной степени смертности.

Зачем все это, если Бонд вполне может заменить их по масштабам разрушительности?

Кью не знал, кого жалеть больше. М за то, что так долго умудрялась держать в руках эту ходячую бомбу с цифровым детонатором. Или же Мэллори за то, что у него оказался ящик Пандоры.

Сканирование сводок наконец-то закончилось, и в нижнем углу экрана высветилась окончательная сумма.

Кью даже облизнул пересохшие губы.

Катастрофически малые потери в сравнении с предыдущими заданиями Бонда.

Если Мэллори так же как и Кью только уже без шутливых интонаций решит, что Ноль-ноль-семь пора в отставку?

Кью надеялся, что время, когда ему придется корректировать отчеты наоборот, увеличивая суммы ущерба, никогда не наступит.

Он был молод. Непростительно молод по меркам сотрудников МИ-6.

Но вот незадача.

Он уже успел нацепить на Бонда бирку с лаконичной надписью «Мой».

И отпускать его без гарантии возвращения не собирался.

И еще… У Кью создалось впечатление, что Бонд прекрасно об этом знал.

Файл отчета создан и открыт. Стандартная форма.

Через пятнадцать минут документ будет распечатан и бережно отнесен в приемную Мэллори, где Ив будет сверлить глазами папку до прихода шефа. Если, конечно, сможет сдержать свое любопытство.

Кому первому понадобится пара глотков из старых запасов М для успокоения?

Когда Мэллори вызвал к себе, он не был удивлен.

Ив пожелала удачи, когда Кью закрывал лакированную дверь за собой.

Новый шеф не пугал его, как многих. Он просто был непредсказуем, реакции на те или иные действия не изучены, но только пока. Ковер глушил шаги, но стук сердца отдавался в ушах и горле.

Отчет с красной неаккуратно наклеенной маркировкой на столе из темного, будто покрытого патокой дерева. Ив долго будет привыкать к бумажной работе… Или ей просто стоит немного укоротить то, что она почему-то называет ногтями. Их можно засчитать как ношение холодного оружия.

— У вас были веские причины взламывать систему? — Тон М настолько равнодушный, что любой другой мог бы обмануться и решить, будто произошедшее нисколько не интересует собеседника. Только вот Кью не любой.

— Да.

— Как Рим? Стоит?

Тонкий намек. Значит, отчет еще не открывался. Что ж, Мэллори вправе считать, будто бы проникновение в рабочую сеть МИ-6 связанно с миссией Бонда в Италии.

— Да, — Кью привычным жестом поправил очки и ворот рубашки — в помещении стало на градус жарче, или реакция организма на преднамеренную ложь начальству. — Это было спонтанное решение.

— Выводы?

— Над системой безопасности цифровых данных нужно основательно поработать. У меня ушло меньше семи минут.

Кью не хвастался, простая констатация факта. При уровне МИ-6 такие промахи недопустимы, сотрудников в отделе достаточно, технические возможности позволяют… Но в данном случае лень — отнюдь не двигатель прогресса.

— Тогда вы этим и займитесь, — видимо, Мэллори тоже думал об этом.

Для Кью такая кропотливая работа не была в тягость, но учитывая, что большую часть своей новой жизни в качестве ассистента 007 он проводит за картами разных уголков мира, времени на что-то еще оставалось не очень-то и много.

Молчание в кабинете, заполненном деревом и золотыми мелкими аксессуарами, создавало впечатление допроса. Гнетущее, давящее на плечи ощущение.

Продолжать разговор, вроде бы, никто из них не собирался, и Кью потянулся к дверной ручке.

Довольно опрометчиво, судя по всему.

— Он получил, что хотел?

Нож для вскрытия писем, больше украшение, чем необходимый в обиходе инструмент, вертелся, зажатый между пальцами Мэллори. Голос, правда, стал немного напряженный, но ведь речь шла о Бонде.

— Координатор обязан предоставлять любую посильную помощь в выполнении задания.

Единственное правило, которое расплывчатым пятном расползалось на все отрасли. И это правило имело один небольшой подпункт: минимальный счет по результатам выполнения поставленной задачи.

Мэллори глубоко вздохнул, сведя брови к переносице. Нож со звоном ударился о столешницу.

— Что ж, передайте, чтобы он непредвиденные звонки производил в дневное время. Вам тоже требуется отдых, если, конечно, это не план по сведению вас в могилу.

— Мне не сложно.

— Вам — нет, но я от еще одной тревоги в полпятого утра поседею.

Кью заметил скупую полуулыбку на губах М, посмотрел внимательно на его шевелюру, и пришел к неутешительному выводу.

— Вам не пойдет, сэр.

Ив прикусила губу, на белых зубах остались следы от ее розовой помады. На обнаженном плече, совсем рядом с коротким рукавом блузки, виднелся бледный тонкий шрам.

Кью считал, что ей не стоило даже соваться на землю. Бонд правильно сказал, такая работа не для каждого. Ми-6 вытягивает соки и эмоции из всех. Женщина в двадцать может выглядеть на сорок.

Но Кью его место вполне устраивало.

Бонда, очевидно, тоже.

Новое помещение немного больше. В нем даже есть окно, занимающее едва ли не всю стену. Кью оно не нравится. Нет штор, чтобы закрыться от окружающего мира, а постоянное перестукивание капель навевает тоску.

За окном льет дождь, прибивая к стеклу темные мокрые листья.

Сегодня вроде как суббота, и даже сотрудники Ми-6 могут уйти домой пораньше, если нет срочных поручений.Кью смотрит на собирающуюся группу через стекла своих очков, сонно помешивая жуткий растворимый кофе в любимой белой кружке. Смеются, строят планы, договариваются сходить вместе в кафе при лондонском Музее.

Им нечего беспокоиться, ведь посреди ночи они не проснутся от звонка с другого конца света от агента под пулями.

Офис быстро пустеет, и Кью остается наедине с тихим гудением кулеров от рабочих машин. Пройдет минута и эти звуки исчезнут, потухнут голубые лампочки на мониторах.

Только компьютер Кью будет работать. Еще полчаса. Может меньше. Зависит от того понадобится ли он Бонду сегодня.

Кью проходит к окну и отпивает горячий напиток, который обжигает губы и горло.

Машины собираются извилистой некрасивой гусеницей, большое разнообразие моделей, общая стоимость не превышает обычного лимита Бонда. Конец рабочего дня, практически выходной, на дорогах Лондона пробки.

Клонило в сон, жуткая погода навевала тоску, хотя можно было и привыкнуть. Но тем не менее совершенно не хотелось выйти на улицу и увидеть теплое солнце. Нужно что-то среднее.

Бонд действительно позвонил. Завибрировал наушник уже в руках, когда Кью собирался домой, по привычке планируя оставить аппаратуру в офисе.

Глубокий вздох, и не до конца одетая куртка вернулась на вешалку, напоминая коричневого монстра с взъерошенным светлым загривком.

— Что сегодня, Бонд? Взорвем метро?

Уселся на стул у ближайшего стола, закинул ногу на ногу, покачивая носком еще чистых сапог. Стоит выйти на улицу и все они будут в грязных разводах.

Бонд тихо рассмеялся, на заднем плане шумело море. Показатели на карте высвечивали местоположение агента — теплая Ницца.

— Тут нет метро.

— Они не были готовы к Вашему приезду. Иначе бы обязательно построили его.

Шутливые нотки в своем голосе Кью заметил уже после, когда Бонд расписывал прелести путешествия на собственном поезде по туннелям подземки.

Редко когда можно было слышать Бонда таким довольным. А видеть — еще реже.

— Так куда мы пойдем сегодня? — Голос 007 полон энтузиазма.

Девушки совсем рядом что-то быстро щебечут на французском. Бонд смеется, отшучивается, и милые, других рядом с ним не бывает, собеседницы разочарованно стонут.

Кью разглядывает потолок и прерывает их беседу.

— Мы?

— Разве вы не пойдете со мной?

Такие же вопросительные интонации. Вообще-то это невежливо — отвечать вопросом на вопрос.

Сканирование и поиск камер, благо, не занимает много времени. Променад дез Англе нашпигован ими не хуже арбитражного суда.

Бонд выглядит среди прогуливающихся пар так, будто был там всегда. Костюм цел, нет ни пятнышка — Кью доволен качеством передаваемого изображения. Безукоризненный. Элегантный. Уверенный в себе мужчина.

— Боюсь, мы не слишком хорошо с вами знакомы, — губы растягиваются в улыбке, сдержаться сложно, сонливость снижает хватку, настроение быстро скачет вверх на несколько пунктов.

— Какая жалость.

Ах, изображать сожаление у Бонда не получается совершенно. Не научился? Выходит скорее как улыбка Чеширского кота.

— Неужели? Боюсь, я не смог бы пойти куда-то в Вашем обществе даже в теории.

— Я не устраиваю вас? Вы жестоки.

— Скорее, я вас не устраиваю. В физическом плане.

Вот только Кью не Алиса и не носит голубые платьица, вместо черных босоножек и белых колготок — предпочитает Sperry на высокой подошве, а белье не носит вовсе.

У его кота светлые волосы, небрежная походка и ловкие пальцы. У него мягкий голос, с едва заметой хрипотцой, и через маленький динамик в ухе слышно, что он улыбается.

— Бросьте, Кью, — Он открыто смотрит в камеру на фонарном столбе и улыбается так, что хочется улыбнуться самому, — вы вполне в моем вкусе.

Бонд расслаблен и спокоен, когда опирается на белые перила. Он смотрит, как накатывают белые пенные волны на мелкую гальку. Камушки еще некоторое время пытаются догнать откатывающее темное покрывало, а потом замирают, дожидаясь его возвращения.

Кью тоже смотрит на это. Только тот мир окрашен лишь в черный и белый.

— Бонд, задание выполнено?

— Я жду только вас.

Через дорогу уютное кафе, где за столиками на улице шумят многолюдные компании.

Кью никогда бы не смог сопровождать Бонда во время полевых миссий. Физические показатели не дотягивали, да и он сам всегда предпочитал ум грубой силе.

Но все равно он каждый раз был рядом. Входил в здание вместе с агентом. Окидывал взглядом заполненное кафе, даже заглядывался на официантку в неприлично короткой юбчонке.

Кью действительно был с ним, не смотря на расстояние в одну тысячу двадцать семь километров.

Он улыбнулся, вывел изображение с камер на главный монитор и благодушно кивнул.

— Что ж, мистер Бонд, ведите.

— Сегодня вы весь мой? — В помещении одна единственная камера, у барной стойки, но Кью видит, как двигаются губы агента. В купе со сказанными словами они выглядят особенно пошло.

И тем не менее…

— Я всегда Ваш, Бонд.

Тот отвечает только после того, как сунул несколько купюр девице в белом фартучке с ярко-алыми губами, смотревшимися на ее бледном лице просто отвратительно.

Громкие шаги по лестнице легко глушили бы слова, если бы аппаратура была чуть-чуть слабее по показателям.

Но Бонд прекрасно знает, что координатор в пустом офисе в центре Лондона, греющий ладони о еще горячую кружку, услышит.

Поэтому почти шепчет.

— Я проверю.

Ноль-ноль-семь почти обещает… Вот только он не привык к полумерам.

Кью чувствует себя глупо, когда вдруг сглатывает на вдохе.

И судорожно облизывает потрескавшиеся от горячего напитка губы.

Через четыре дня сотовый зазвонил снова.

Кью нахмурился, стоя у дверей ванной мокрыми ногами на гладкой кафельной плитке в мелкий цветочек. Жуткий цвет, но вряд ли у него когда-то дойдут руки до ремонта.

В квартире было холодно, и по влажной коже поползли маленькими бугорками мурашки.

Либо идти одеваться, чтобы не заработать простуду в начале месяца, и пропустить звонок, потому что хоть Кью и любил порядок на своем столе, в шкафу с вещами царил хаос. Либо потерпеть непривычную низкую температуру, но узнать имя звонившего.

Друзей, которые могли позвать куда-то просто выпить, у него не было. Одногруппники связывались с ним только по поводу очередной встречи, да и то вынужденно. В колледже он не был популярен.

А у кого-то другого личного номера не было.

Разве что в досье Ми-6, но для таких звонков всегда доступен рабочий телефон.

— Слушаю.

Смешок в трубке сказал намного больше. Этот голос в представлении не нуждался. Кью думалось иногда, что он просто сжился с этими снисходительно-насмешливыми интонациями и легкой хрипотцой.

— Бонд, вы и в Лондоне умудрились вляпаться в неприятности?

007 вернулся из Франции сегодня в 6:32. Печать благополучно вернулась в Англию, и Мэллори должен был лично доставить пропажу владельцу — пускай все и считают, что премьер-министр решает важные вопросы, но на самом-то деле его жена управляет парадом. Много проектов одобрено с ее легкой руки с колечком на мизинце в два миллиона стоимостью. А лысеющий муж прекрасно исполнял роль ходячей рекламы. Задание выполнено, причем удалось обойтись малой кровью… Если взрыв, якобы случайный и якобы из-за неисправности газовых труб, в том баре на побережье Ниццы можно считать ситуацией без потерь. Семнадцать трупов, шесть пострадавших.

И тем не менее Мэллори был доволен, а Бонд свободен на неделю. В идеале на месяц.

А значит и Кью удостоился некоторого подобия отпуска, поскольку бумажную работу он мог выполнять и дома.

Как, наверное, радовалась вспомогательная команда, узнавшая, что угрюмого координатора продолжительное время не будет в офисе.

Звонок Бонда, правда, заставил Кью рефлекторно напрячься.

— Ваш компьютер сильно расстроится, если я украду вас?

— Что вы натворили? — Поддаваться веселому настроению Бонда он сейчас не собирался, по крайней мере, пока не выяснит масштабы трагедии.

— Выходите на улицу, Кью.

С минуту он еще смотрел на затихший мобильник, потом прошлепал босыми ногами по темно-шоколадному паркету к окну.

Моросил мелкий неприятный дождь, только-только набирая скорость. Люди, которым посчастливилось захватить зонты, укрывались под ними и выглядели как странные черные грибы. Те, кто благополучно оставил эту важную часть жизни лондонцев дома, приподнимали воротники или натягивали посильнее капюшоны.

Кью вздохнул и, добравшись до шкафа с потрескавшейся ручкой, нехотя начал одеваться. Попытки предположить, что именно случилось, ни к чему не привели. Но Бонд не потащит его в перестрелку или куда-то, где-то потребуется убегать от группы вооруженных подозрительных личностей. Это единственное, что Кью знал точно.

Но что тогда?

Кью похлопал по карманам куртки, задумчиво кинул туда оба телефона и привычно надел на ухо гарнитуру. Черт, Кью уже не представлял своего существования без этого маленького устройства весом в двести сорок граммов.

Бонд обнаружился около подъезда, в своем извечном черном пальто с высоким воротом.

После солнечной Ниццы пасмурная Англия, должно быть, казалась ему ссылкой за провинность… Вообще-то он должен был отсыпаться в предоставленной агентством квартире, а вместо этого стоит под окнами своего координатора.

— Я решил поднять вам настроение.

— Теплая постель и ноутбук вполне справлялись с этой работой. — Кью осознавал, что его голос звучит довольно ворчливо, но он действительно не понимал, зачем Бонд вытащил его из дома.

Он поправил манжеты рубашки, выглянувшие из-под куртки, и оправил темно-малиновый длинный кардиган. Кью не стал долго мучиться выбором одежды, так как это всего лишь 007. Не свидание, не офисное помещение, где волей-неволей приходится выглядеть прилично.

Бонд усмехнулся и жестом указал на черную Audi неподалеку, приветливо мигнувшую фарами.

Кью нахмурился, усаживаясь в сухой салон, надеясь, что угон этой машины не придется записывать в отчет… Просто он уже его сдал.

Честно говоря, передвижение по улицам Лондона на четырехколесном транспортном средстве оказалось очень приятным. Кью как-то все на метро да на метро.

Дорога не заняла и двадцати минут, а внешне пятиэтажное здание, у которого они припарковались, Кью не узнавал.

За железной дверью, прислонившись к стене, стояла парочка бритых шкафов, окинув вошедших коротким опытным взглядом, они кивнули и продолжили обсуждение чего-то важного… Цены на нефть, не иначе.

Как только открылась следующая дверь с рядом узких вставок из матового стекла, Кью решил, что недооценил скучающего Бонда.

— Вы решили разнообразить мою сексуальную жизнь?

— Если повезет, то и мою тоже. Вы же составите мне компанию?

Кью счел вопрос риторическим, потому что во-первых, музыка, которая задумывалась как ненавязчивая, ударяла басами по барабанным перепонкам. Во-вторых — свет. Его было слишком много: лиловый, красный, желтый, и все безумно яркое. Кью даже пожалел, что не забыл дома очки.

— Выбора у меня нет, я так понимаю? — Он не планировал перекрикивать музыку — при такой громкости это невозможно.

Глаза, как-то так вышло, проводили взглядом полуголую официантку до соседнего столика.

И вообще Кью было даже не уютно, так как он чувствовал себя слишком одетым для такого заведения.

— Напишете в рапорте, что я взял вас в заложники, — Бонд подхватил его под локоть и, осторожно обходя плавающих между столиками девушек с полными выпивки подносами, повел к красавице-бармену с шикарным бюстом.

— Молодому человеку есть восемнадцать? — С наглой ухмылкой спросила она, стоило только оказаться в зоне слышимости.

Бонд ответил улыбкой, сделал странный жест рукой. Кью не разбирался в индустрии подобного рода, так что это движение ничего ему не говорило.

Девушка нагнулась так, что все содержимое майки, включая тату на правой груди, было продемонстрировано Бонду, должно быть как бонус к полученному виски.

На подиуме вокруг сверкающих хромом шестов извивались обнаженные тела, прикрытые лишь десятью сантиметрами ткани. Зал полон равно как мужчин, так и женщин, пьяно тянущихся руками к танцовщицам.

Подумать только, Бонд привел его в стрип-бар.

Кью никогда не позволял таскать себя на буксире, поэтому пошел за Бондом и мужчиной в бордовой рубашке, являющегося кем-то вроде администратора, добровольно. Оглядывая темные стены коридора с рисунком в виде больших распустившихся бутонов роз, Кью растерянно стаскивал с себя куртку, от витающих запахов вокруг дышать было нечем и стало жарко.

Комната, в которую их привели, оказалась более адекватной для зрения и слуха.

Стены под темное дерево с ромбовидными участками на оттенок светлее. Полукруглый диван, квадратный карамельный стол с подсветкой и широкий подиум перед ними, окруженный зеркалами.

Пойманный взгляд этого подозрительного администратора заставил поежиться. Неприятный тип.

— Мальчика? Девочку?

Голоса Бонда он не услышал, но ответ пришел сам через семь минут, когда Кью почти удалось расслабиться на жестком диване. Когда он оказывался в незнакомой обстановке, не знал, как себя вести, нервное поглаживание запястья выдавало Кью. И такое состояние его бесило, мягко говоря. В тишине офиса он был Богом. Один жест мог лишить правящую верхушку страны спокойного сна.

А что делать в стрип-баре, в интимной обстановке в компании с мягко улыбающимся агентом и загорелым танцором в белом костюме, он попросту не знал.

Кью наблюдал, как методично обнажается парень, как блестит его грудь, усыпанная микроскопическими блестками, и позволил себе пару глотков безумного ядовито-зеленого коктейля в высоком узком стакане.

Смотрел, как играют какие-то ненатуральные мускулы в постоянно движущемся свете ламп…

Кью считал, что это выглядит ужасно, и не завидовал. Совершенно.

А вот вопрос, какой тип мужчин предпочитает Джеймс Бонд, похоже, можно смело считать закрытым.

Он неотрывно следил за действиями танцора, ленивой улыбкой подстегивая того к довольно откровенным позам. То, что он видел, ему нравилось настолько, что он не мог держать руки при себе.

Широкая ладонь перехватила сжимающие джинсовую ткань пальцы. Сжала, поглаживая синюю вену на запястье. Кью оторвался от танцора, чтобы посмотреть, как Бонд подносит к губам его руку и проводит языком вдоль костяшек. Кью не мешал, не выдернул руку, хотя это не составило бы труда — Бонд держал ее только кончиками пальцев.

Смотреть на такого 007 довольно необычно. И если говорить честно, довольно приятно. Когда он улыбается, не так заметны синяки под глазами и немного осунувшееся лицо. Когда влажная дорожка от языка подобралась к манжету, а хитрая улыбка показала ровный ряд белых крупных зубов, энергичный стриптизер был забыт.

— Вы хорошо осведомлены о подобных мероприятиях. Чем же вы тут собирались разнообразить свою сексуальную жизнь?

Бонд развернулся боком, закидывая одну руку на диван, а второй прижимая руку Кью к своему колену. Оказалось, ему так гораздо удобнее расстегивать манжеты.

Не смотря на то, что музыка была не такой громкой, как в главном зале, Бонд все равно наклонился, мазнув губами по виску.

— Вами.

Это было… мягко говоря, неожиданно. Хотя в случае с Джеймсом Бондом определение «неожиданно» являлось чуть ли не обязательной приставкой к имени.

Не было похоже, чтобы алкоголь успел так быстро подействовать. Ноль-ноль-семь выглядел вполне адекватно.

Кью прищурился, обдумывая варианты.

Отказывать не было причин. Бонд не выглядел на указанный в досье возраст. То, что до сегодняшнего дня Кью не видел в нем возможного партнера для секса, можно было бы списать на то, что он воспринимал его только как партнера по работе.

Да и если подумать, во время секса главное не внешность, а умение и желание доставить партнеру удовольствие. Если уж сводить все в совсем простое уравнение.

У Бонда опыта было достаточно, судя по списку, прикрепленному к личному делу. А желание он высказал вполне однозначно.

И внешность, похоже, не беспокоила их обоих.

— Не логично. Зачем же здесь эта модель?

Если изначальным планом было соблазнение, то присутствие кого-то третьего было определенно лишним.

— Он — там. — Бонд кивком указывает на освещенный подиум. — А вот вы здесь.

Значит, эту дешевую подделку под Аполлона с проколотым ухом и покачивающейся серьгой можно считать тонким намеком на предпочтение мужского пола.

Зачем же ему тогда Кью? Этот доступнее и явно не будет возражать.

Интрижки с коллегами по работе не особо приветствуются. Даже в МИ-6.

Кью вздохнул и растер переносицу. От постоянно мигающих фиолетовых ламп болели глаза. Даже долгое пребывание за родным компьютером не вызывало такого эффекта.

— Чего вы хотите, Бонд? — Нужно было обговорить это сейчас, а детали, так и быть, можно обсудить позже. Когда Бонд будет где-нибудь в России или Чехословакии, а не сбивать с мысли пронизывающими немигающими глазами.

— Вас.

— Часто? — Этот пункт интересовал больше всего.

Этот странный разговор о сексе все больше начинал напоминать договор о сдаче в аренду.

Бонд усмехнулся и потянул его на себя.

В итоге, хотя и несколько неловко, Кью оказался сидящим на коленях 007, упираясь ногами в диван. Танцор исчез из виду, зато напряжение в определенных местах смогло обратить на себя внимание. И не только Кью.

Бонд бросил на него красноречивый взгляд.

— Сейчас было бы неплохо.

— Сейчас? — Кью поерзал. — Могу предложить только часть себя. Какую предпочитаете?

Черт. Если они действительно договаривались о сексе, то заниматься им здесь, в комнате стрип-бара, он был совершенно против. И, возможно, выглядел старомодно в глазах агента, перепробовавшего едва ли не каждого своего информатора, но Кью предпочитал секс в постели. Для первого раза, по крайней мере, это было бы неплохо.

Первый раз в нарушении трудового кодекса и статьи о личных отношениях сотрудников.

В полиции, кажется, в случае выявления инцидента осуществлялся перевод одного из партнеров в другой отдел.

Кью в другой отдел не хотел. Бонд, надо полагать, тоже. И Бонда не беспокоила вся эта бюрократическая хрень.

— Заниматься чем-либо здесь я не намерен, пускать вас в свою квартиру не собираюсь — слишком разрушительно каждое ваше появление, а ночевать планирую дома.

Черт. Сидя на коленях у этого мужчины, Кью чувствовал себя немного глупо в своих очках.

— Раз такой плотный график, позвольте мне небольшой обыск.

Придерживая одной рукой за талию, второй Бонд зарылся в волосы на затылке Кью, массируя и прогоняя ноющую, только начавшую нарастать боль из-за отвратительного освещения.

Наклонил к себе, позволяя прошептать в сомкнутые губы.

— Как это?

— Я покажу.


	2. Chapter 2

Кью считал, что давно вырос из того возраста, когда сидение на коленях не считалось чем-то неприличным.

Но теперешнее положение, что странно, казалось ему любопытным. По меньшей мере.

Тяжесть руки, поглаживающей бедра через джинсовую ткань, почти не мешает.

Возбужденный член Бонда, на котором не смотря на количество одежды Кью практически сидел, тоже не вызывал каких-либо отрицательных эмоций. Скорее даже положительные.

А в перспективе так вообще восхитительные.

Женщины же не дуры… Ну, не все.

Левая рука с удобством устроилась на пояснице, проглаживая пальцами вдоль позвоночника.

Первый поцелуй вышел каким-то вытягивающим. Кью будто попытался напиться из пустой кожаной фляги посреди пустыни. Странное ощущение. Жадно, жарко, и ты будто летишь с двадцать пятого этажа — вздохнуть как следует не получается. Ты задыхаешься.

Музыка уже воспринимается как что-то далекое и не важное, а стриптизер, плюнувший на свои обязанности — все равно же он никому не нужен — торопливо надрачивает, глядя на клиентов.

Кью видит мельком его лицо в зеркалах над диваном, но не уделяет увиденному больше секунды.

Единственное, за что смог зацепиться мозг — Гуффи в качестве татуировки на члене его пугает.

Впрочем, мысль держится недолго. Бонд сжимает обеими руками задницу и прижимает Кью поближе.

Поцелуй продолжается, губы уже немного болят, но тело наполняется приятной негой, расползающейся по мышцам как липкий сироп.

Бонд массирует внутреннюю сторону бедер, и Кью раздвигает ноги пошире, давая больше доступа.

Когда обе руки медленно перемещаются под рубашку, растирая кожу, он кладет ладони Бонду на плечи.

Кью все еще управляет своим телом, и помощь в поддержании себя в вертикальном положении ему не нужна. Просто захотелось.

Бонд растягивает рубашку, каким чудом при его манипуляциях она не рвется, Кью не знает, но пальцы обводят горошины сосков, сжимают и чуть-чуть закручивают.

Это не больно, но Кью надрывно стонет в рот Бонда, толкнувшись бедрами вперед.

Ноль-ноль-семь делает ответное движение, его член напряжен, и это чувствуется через три слоя одежды.

Становится немного холодно, когда горячие, вспотевшие под рубашкой руки, аккуратно проглаживают ее, возвращая в прежний вид.

Бонд обхватывает его лицо и тянет, почти укладывая на себя, и продолжает этот странный поцелуй, скользя языком по небу.

Теперь Кью упирается руками в диван, нависая над Бондом, и мог бы перехватить инициативу… Но так не хочется останавливать его.

Бонд фиксирует голову одной рукой, а второй помогает Кью подстроиться под ритм.

Надо же, два взрослых мужика в комнате стрип-бара, а трутся друг об друга, как школьники.

Но сегодня это устраивает обоих. Ощущений и так выше, чем они могут себе позволить. Они заполняют легкие, позволяя издавать только тихие стоны.

Ширинка давит на член, и это уже не важно.

Кью передергивает, а Бонд только шумно вдыхает, разрывая, наконец, их губы.

В комнате по-прежнему играет музыка, диск сменился и теперь это что-то из классики в безумной клубной обработке. На освещенном подиуме все еще сидит этот парень, кончил ли он с ними, Кью не видит, но когда тот ловит взгляд Бонда, кривится в ухмылке и оставляет их одних.

Кью утыкается лбом в плечо, втягивая носом запах пота и того самого аромата, что никак не поддавался описанию раньше. Что ж, теперь он будет знать.

Тот, что выветривается дольше остальных, шелковой тенью следует за Бондом по офису к столу Кью…

Мистер Бонд, вы знаете, что пахнете сексом каждый раз, когда останавливаетесь за плечом? Спустя минуту-другую они оба неловко поднимаются, расправляя помятую одежду, красноречиво сообщающую миру о взаимном интересе двух людей. В настенном зеркале координатор замечает мельком свой сюрреалистический портрет и даже поправляет сползшие очки. Бардак на голове уже привычен, хотя критический взгляд подсказывает — волосы могли бы и не так сильно топорщиться, будто бы в них искали блох. Раскрасневшиеся щеки и расползающееся по телу приятное тепло. Оно скоро пройдет, но пока этот отголосок разделенного оргазма плавит кости изнутри и растекается по грудной клетке. Неприлично опухшие губы завершают картину, и Кью осторожно дотрагивается до них кончиком пальца, стирая микроскопические капельки крови. То, что Бонд не всегда бывает сдержан, новостью не является.

— Я думаю, вы зря притащили меня сюда, — Кью тянет слова как конфеты с желатиновой помадкой, и собственное нарочитое недовольство в голосе вызывает у него косую улыбку.

Ноль-ноль-семь снова безупречен в своем вечном черном пальто и почти идеально разглаженной рубашке, каким-то образом умудрившись сохранить вид оплота безопасности Великобритании. Он стоит в паре шагов, бессовестно наблюдая за возвращением Кью к привычной невозмутимости. Когда тот надевает куртку, закрутив вокруг горла полосатый фиолетовый шарф, Бонд наконец подает голос.

— А я думаю, хорошо, что у тебя длинная куртка, — и указывает глазами на его ширинку.

Кью прекрасно знает что там. Неприятное темное пятно, не слишком большое, но заметное. Можно было бы привести себя в более пристойный вид здесь, наверняка в заведении есть душевая, но как-то отбивалось все желание. Вполне можно и потерпеть стягивающую кожу сперму и до дома.

В коридоре музыка гремела с прежней силой, а в зале поубавилось клиентов — шторы в угловых кабинках были задернуты, и виднелся только силуэт стриптизерши. У барной стойки потягивал через тонкую трубочку безумный розовый коктейль недавний наблюдатель. Завидев их, он широко улыбнулся, что-то крикнув барменше.

Амбалы у выхода на этот раз даже не повернули голов, увлеченно, с лихорадочным блеском в глазах пялясь в мобильник.

Уже на улице Кью передернул плечами, закапываясь руками поглубже в карманы. Холодно.

Бонд встал рядом, звякнув ключами от машины, а эта груда железа приветливо мигнула фарами.

— Тебя отвезти обратно в твой бункер?

Мой дом — моя крепость. Ноль-ноль-семь не высмеивал негативное отношение компьютерного гения к шумным местам и компаниям, незапланированным походам куда-либо. Никаких интонаций, кроме обычного спокойствия. Наверное, случайно выбранное слово.

Хотя с Бондом ничего не бывает случайно.

В ответ достаточно короткого кивка.

— На сегодня программа выполнена? — Кью спрашивает, уже усевшись в тихо гудящий транспорт. В кабине прохладно, но значительно теплее, чем под мелкой моросью за окном.

— Город большой, вариантов много. Вот только не думаю, что сейчас они придутся тебе по душе.

Машина отлипает от бордюра и резко дергается вправо, выскакивая на дорогу прямо перед автобусом. На истеричный сигнал Бонд не обращает внимания, оглаживая большими пальцами бархатистый руль. Выехав на центральную улицу, автомобиль скользит по гладкому асфальту с тихим шелестом, легко объезжая других обитателей дороги. Некоторое время Кью смотрит в окно, но город сливается в мельтешащее серое месиво, от которого слипаются глаза, и он переводит взгляд на своего самоуверенного водителя. Чувство зависти при виде той безмятежности, с которой Бонд ведет машину, поднимается волной на мгновение и проходит сразу же. Наверное, так же выглядит и Кью за рабочим компьютером, способный в пару кликов мышкой устроить стране экономический кризис.

До его дома не произносится ни слова.

Когда он выходит — тоже, только Бонд улыбается коротко, наклонив голову чтобы видеть его лицо. Уже зайдя в подъезд он все еще хмурится, думая о поведении своего «подопечного». Захотелось разнообразия? Но, учитывая его аппетиты, ему прямая дорога к зеленым человечкам. Скука? Возможно. Даже более того, это самая вероятная причина. Даже простой личностный интерес Бонда к скромной персоне координатора вызывал сомнения.

Щелкнул замок, впуская Кью в квартиру, и задумчивая складка на лбу разглаживается.

Пускай. Пока Бонд не начал носиться по городу с электрической пилой, разрубая на куски каждого встречного, и не подрядился есть людей… Хотя, кажется Кью видел это в какой-то игре. В общем, без вреда для репутации МИ-6 и всего населения земного шара в принципе, Бонд может скучать каким угодно способом.

Даже эякулировать вместе со своим координатором.

Если бы Бонд был стихийным бедствием, то вполне мог оказаться извержением вулкана.

Большинство людей узнавали о его приближении случайно, за миг до столкновения. Те же, кто знали, пытались удрать подальше, но удавалось это очень немногим. Да и все равно стихия настигала их, стоит только расслабиться и решить — все прошло.

Кью каким-то образом сумел избежать ожогов и плыл по течению. Последнее время он часто думал о Бонде. Да что там, он постоянно о нем думал. Даже находясь за закрытыми дверями своей квартиры.

Неделя прошла, можно сказать, плодотворно. Кью потратился и купил новую кофеварку, старой не хватало литров для счастливого существования координатора 007.

Если не считать неожиданной поездки в стрип-бар и испачканные спермой джинсы, то можно сказать, что время потрачено не зря.

Правда, немного подумав, Кью решил, что импровизированный способ Бонда по поднятию настроения довольно эффективен. Поднялось не только настроение. Но больше никаких подобных экспериментов в присутствии кого-то третьего.

Входя утром понедельника в переполненное метро, Кью старался не замечать ворчащую рядом бабку, кричащего годовалого ребенка на руках у растрепанной женщины. Не хотелось приходить на работу после неожиданного, пускай и скоротечного, отпуска с отвратительным настроем.

Охранник на входе приветливо кивнул, открыл было рот, чтобы сказать очередную глупость, но Кью покачал головой и торопливо вскочил в лифт.

Музыка тихо звучала в покачивающихся на груди наушниках, пока кабина поднимала его на десятый этаж. В коридоре пусто, плотно заперты двери кабинетов, через стеклянные стены видны копошащиеся люди, шевелящие губами и не издающие ни звука. Кью встретили привычным молчанием, дежурным кивком вместо приветствия.

Загудел компьютер, замелькал данными широкий экран, окно доступа выглядело более эмоциональным, чем сидящие за столиками сотрудники МИ-6.

У каждого свой рай. Для кого-то это красивые обнаженные девушки, готовые на все. Для кого-то сотни миллионов в руках и дорогая машина. Для Кью рай делился на уютную квартиру, теплую постель, столик на маленьких ножках, где прочно обосновался ноутбук, и белый офис с большим экраном, с утробно урчащим компьютером, сенсорным столом, подчиненным любому движению пальцев.

Карта родного Лондона казалась огромной. Кью знал его вдоль и поперек. Он легко мог найти старые, уже давно забытые подземные переходы, а тонкая паутинка линий метро растягивалась на весь экран, обхватывая город, как рак.

Но вот Бонда на карте он не находил.

Ноль-ноль-семь должен был находиться в пределах столицы, ожидая вызова. Сведений, что его подопечным были получены новые указания, у Кью не было, сообщений от начальства и каких-либо предупреждений тоже.

Черт, он не мог хотя бы смску кинуть? Вот, уезжаю, буду скучать… последнее не обязательно, но известить об отъезде все же стоило.

Кью замер. Перестав лихорадочно скользить взглядом по карте. Спокойные, глубокие вдохи, насильно разжатые разумом пальцы, вцепившиеся в твердые подлокотники.

Сигнал вызова отзывался в ушах, как таймер бомбы. Раз, два, три… на десятом гудке абонент соизволил ответить.

— Бонд.

— Кью.

Безграничное спокойствие в голосах обоих напомнило Кью тот первый день, когда они только встретились. Нет, он точно подарит агенту сковородку, и пускай выкручивается на задании как хочет.

— Вы не в Лондоне.

— Я знаю. — Бонд улыбнулся или это помехи?

— Где вы?

Кью очень не хотел задавать этот вопрос. Он привык всегда быть в курсе местонахождения беспокойного Ноль-ноль-семь, и данная ситуация, мягко говоря, бесила. В голове крутилось множество вариантов наказаний, если выяснится, что тот покинул город из-за ерунды.

— Выбираю нижнее белье. Если вы хотите проследить и за этим, пригласите к себе. Получите лучший угол обзора, у местных камер ужасное разрешение.

— Лучше взорву в своей квартире пару газовых баллонов. Эффект один.

— Вы мне льстите.

Стук клавиш клавиатур отошел на задний план. Интонации Бонда снова приняли знакомые оттенки ехидства. Набранный ловкими пальцами код на мерцающей в нижнем углу экрана консоли лишил сидящих в кабинете людей возможности слушать этот лишенный смысла разговор.

Он только для избранных.

Кью поймал заинтересованный взгляд паренька из аналитического отдела, но не стал придавать значения его явному любопытству.

— Надеюсь, что вы не планируете никаких правонарушений до того, как получите новое задание?

— Собираюсь украсть трусы в рамках государственной необходимости.

Кью как-то очень живо представил, как по прибытии в магазин объясняется перед продавцами. И как глупо будет звучать любая его фраза. Агент 007 нагло похитил мужские трусы на глазах у изумленных продавцов. Вы шутите?

— Я не хочу об этом думать.

— Поздно, — Бонд улыбался, и слышно было, как скользят по металлическому пруту вешалки. — Я приеду к вам сегодня?

— Продемонстрировать краденное нижнее белье? Увольте. Найдите того, кто оценит.

— Вам не нравится нижнее белье или я?

— Я не ношу белья, Бонд, так что не могу быть объективен.

Кью задумчиво гладил большим пальцем длинную клавишу пробела, вслушиваясь в неожиданную тишину в наушнике. Абонент молчал, слышно только, как фоном цокают каблучки и переговариваются люди. Пятнадцать секунд.

— Значит, я могу приехать?

За столь недолгую жизнь вполне можно привыкнуть к общению в такой форме — не видя лица и опираясь лишь на малейшие интонации. Голос в наушнике напряжен, сдержан и горяч.

— Конечно, хотя постойте, что это я… Нет, — маленькая игра, уже привычная, затягивает и хочется позволить себе баловство, стоящее многим жизни. Не каждому удается дразнить Ноль-ноль-семь и вернуться домой целиком. Поэтому Кью безнаказанно пользуется своими привилегиями, подсознательно чувствуя, разумеется, приближающийся взрыв в виде скорой расплаты.

В конце концов, кто знает, как агент с двумя нулями относится к играм.

— Что ж, тогда вопрос — черные или белые? — Легкое разочарование, но не более. Вполне объяснимо.

— Вам? Только черные.

— Всего доброго, Кью.

Пальцы почти коснулись маленькой незаметной кнопочки на нижнем краю ободка гарнитуры, почти прервал разговор, но успел остановиться.

— И вам… И постарайтесь не влипать в неприятности. Я предпочел бы еще один выходной. — От Бонда можно ожидать чего угодно. Только что говорили о трусах, а через минуту он взорвет мобильник, пристроив его в качестве противопехотной мины.

Слабое объяснение, но Кью справедливо считал, что в случае со своим подопечным лучше перестраховаться и выдать максимум информации за один разговор.

— Разве я могу вас расстроить.

— Буду считать это риторическим вопросом. Я отключаюсь. И последнее, не напивайтесь в какой-нибудь дешевой забегаловке.

— Хорошо. Буду напиваться только в дорогих заведениях.

Снова секундное молчание. Игра петлей затягивалась на шее, вынуждая слышать то, чего нет. Собственное имя, ставшее таковым после окончательно трудоустройства в МИ-6, вылетало из потрескавшихся и искусанных губ агента пропитанное целым букетом значений. Обещание, голод, снова обещание и много-много сдерживаемого эротизма. Как так можно, хотелось спросить каждый раз, но слышать короткий довольный его недоумением смешок как-то не хотелось.

— Бонд.

— Кью

Гарнитура отключилась, тихонько тренькнув на прощание. Координатор минуту просидел задумчиво постукивая пальцами по столешнице, прежде чем нашел в себе силы подняться и отправиться в кафетерий.

Стоя в черно-белой очереди, Кью бездумно рассматривал сладкие булочки на витрине, перебирая в памяти недавний разговор.

Испытанный на днях оргазм нисколько не повлиял на поведение Ноль-ноль-семь. Разве что тот стал более настойчивым, но и к этому можно привыкнуть.

В кармане завибрировал сотовый, когда руки сжали горячую кружку с кофе. На сером экране черные жирные буквы.

Новое дело, и Бонда следовало поставить в известность.

— Полагаю, трусы вы уже выбрали.

— У вас талант, не думали пойти на метео-канал?

— Не возьмут. У меня не настолько большая грудь, чтобы торчала из блузки.

В большом белом зале десятки столиков на четыре персоны и все заняты. Маленькие группы толпятся вдоль стены, пристроив на подоконники пластиковые одноразовые тарелки с небольшими пирожными.

Кью тоже оказался в нестройных рядах и постарался не обращать внимания на косые взгляды рядом стоящих, полученные после его фразы.

— Может быть, вы прекрасно смотритесь в мини-юбке и на каблуках.

— Ох, Бонд, ну что за фантазии, — он знал, что у агента довольно специфические вкусы, и теперь перед глазами стоял озвученный образ. Это… дико.

Оставалось только покачать головой.

— Вы что-то хотели? — Напомнил голос.

— Завтра в семь самолет, билеты готовы, а документы ждут в ячейке. Код я скажу позже.

— Это все?

— Да.

Вроде бы. Информация передана, а уж свою работу 007 знает и сделает. Можно отключаться. Но создавалось стойкое ощущение, будто бы нужно сказать что-то еще.

Такое бывает. Поэтому координатор сжимает ладонью пластмассовый стаканчик с обжигающей жижей, и тихо зовет.

— Бонд?

Ответ раздается сразу же, как если бы Ноль-ноль-семь торопился, но интонации полны безграничного спокойствия.

— Я вас понял, Кью.

Тоскливо пикнула гарнитура, оповещая о прерванном соединении, и Кью кусает губы.

Кажется, им обоим надо сказать друг другу пару слов, но ни один не хочет делать это первым.

Странно, думает Кью, и только спустя две минуты, уже поднимаясь по белой мраморной лестнице замечает, что обжег-таки язык.

Добравшись до дома, Кью захлопнул дверь, разбудив в соседней квартире мелкую визгливую собачонку. Метро было переполнено, и пришлось почти всю дорогу простоять на цыпочках. Интересно, если бы народу было больше, пришлось бы висеть в качестве шторки с внешней стороны вагона? Тусклый свет успокоил глаза после ядовитых энергосберегательных ламп метро. Вдобавок, куртка и рубашка под ней пропитались дешевым пивом, благополучно разлитым и без того уже не слишком трезвым студентом на окружающих.

Душ. Скорее в душ.

Ванная комната была вторым любимым местом в квартире после кровати. Кью готов был часами проводить в кабинке, лениво слушая всякие глупости по встроенному радио. В большинстве своем ничего интересно, музыка редко попадалась стоящая, просто абстрактный фон, тонущий в шуме воды.

Голова запрокинута, на лицо льются горячие струи, почти кипяток, кожа, вероятно, раскраснелась и горит от каждого соприкосновения со льющимся потоком. Очки оставлены на раковине, поэтому когда с грохотом открывается и закрывается душевая кабина, и холодная рука сжимает бедро, вода попадает в распахнутые глаза и рот, ослепляя на мгновение.

Человек за спиной не двигается, давая время и уверенно беря в свободную руку его член, а Кью смутно догадывается о личности нежданного гостя. И уже мысленно перебирает варианты его возможной смерти.

Кью не любит сюрпризы. Особенно когда он голый в ванной с человеком, с которым не планировал заниматься сексом в ближайший месяц.

Он дергается, инстинктивно пытаясь вырваться, и проходит время, прежде чем он слышит голос около своего уха. И ощущает всем телом тяжесть чужого.

— Бонд, это новый метод психологической кастрации? Не скрою, он может быть довольно эффективен, но найдите себе другую подопытную свинку.

— Сделай одолжение. Заткнись.

На поясницу сильно надавили, и Кью был вынужден опереться руками на скользкую стенку кабины.

— Я одолжу твою зубную щетку?

Вопрос неожиданный, и за рассеянным кивком последовал глухой щелчок двери.

— Бонд! Не смей!

Гель для душа сладко пах зеленым яблоком и сделал мозолистые пальцы Бонда скользкими, позволяя как следует растянуть напряженные мышцы ануса.

На некоторое время Кью даже забылся, сцепив зубы, но когда внутрь толкнулся более твердый предмет даже отдаленно не напоминающий член, он попытался отстраниться.

— Твою мать, Бонд, я потребую компенсации.

— Я куплю тебе десять таких щеток, экономный ты мой.

— Чтобы тебе в голову пришла очередная безумная идея?

Пластик был длиннее и несколько толще пальцев, пару раз толкнулся вперед, назад, а потом…

Щелчок кнопки на рукоятке был едва слышен.

Почти десять минут, если Кью, конечно, не ошибся, ему удавалось молчаливо терпеть эти притязания на задницу, позволяя мять ягодицы в крепких ладонях. Если бы он сказал, что ощущения были только негативными, то солгал. Даже непривычный предмет в тугом проходе заставлял поджимать непроизвольно пальцы на ногах.

Дыхание давно сбилось, вода лилась с потолка, ударяя по чувствительной коже на затылке, стекала на глаза, губы.

Но Бонд, кажется, не любил тишину. Поэтому оставил бедро Кью в покое и захватил горячей влажной ладонью его яйца, вырвав из горла своего координатора шумный полувыдох — полустон.

— Пожалуй, ты достаточно чистый. — Шепнули бесстыжие губы.

Только когда кран крутанули, выключая непрекращающийся водопад, и из ануса осторожно была извлечена дорогущая электрическая зубная щетка фирмы Мегасонекс, Кью, сглотнув, спросил.

— Для чего?

Но ответа не последовало, его заменил резкий рывок в коридор за запястье. Тело еще находилось под воздействием приятной ноющей неги от недавнего массажа простаты, поэтому не успело ощутить смену температур. Матрас спружинил под весом двух мужчин.

Кью не дали время на раздумья или новые вопросы, просто оперативно поставили в коленно-локтевую позу, хотя ему самому она не казалась слишком уж удобной. Он предпочитал видеть своего партнера, что уж поделаешь.

Хотя формально Бонд не мог назваться полноценным любовником. Трахаться зубной щеткой. Вы серьезно? Интимные отношения с неодушевленными предметами, ладно, искусственный член еще понятен, но это…. Боже, он обязательно ее выбросит, в ближайший час.

Правда у Бонда имелись другие планы на его задницу и некоторые чувствительные части тела. Кью немного повернулся, чтоб вернуть хоть какое-то подобие привычного контроля над этим чудовищем, но рука с потрескавшимися кончиками пальцев довольно чувствительно зажала его яйца, потянув их на себя. Кью тихо взвыл и слабо попытался вырваться. Когда шершавую кожу мошонки нежно погладили, осторожно перебирая яички, он… немного расслабился. Все-таки такого близкого контакта с другим человеком не было довольно давно. Работа. Бонд. Работа. Бонд. Бонд. Бонд.

И мистер Бонд продолжал завоевывать новые зоны внерабочей жизни своего координатора. Все еще вибрирующая щетка была втиснута в сжимающееся отверстие, и сразу же последовали ритмичные движения, плавно и уверенно погружающие ее на всю длину, так что на свободе оставалась лишь покрытая щетиной круглая подвижная платформа. Кью не без удовольствия ощущал, как прижимаются чужие бёдра к ягодицам, и как член касается влажной кожи, когда он увлекался и толчки получались слишком резкими. Учитывая предпочтения Бонда модельной внешности в своих партнершах женского пола, его реакции на худое, немного угловатое, будто у изломанной куклы, тело здорово поднимало самооценку.

И не только ее.

Бонд умел привлекать к себе внимание и будто заметив, что партнер погрузился в свои мысли, прижался вплотную, почти ложась сверху, и просунул руку под живот, сжимая член в горячей ладони.

— Предпочитаю, чтобы тот, с кем я сплю, думал обо мне в такой момент, — слова, за которыми последовал быстрый поцелуй в затылок.

— Мне иногда кажется, что я не думаю ни о чем, кроме вас, — честно говоря, говорить было несколько неудобно. Горло сжималось, выпуская только задушенные как после долгого бега хрипы. — И я не сплю с вами.

Почему последнее предложение прозвучало как-то неуверенно. С технической стороны это была правда.

— О, точно. У тебя же роман с зубной щеткой, — довольный смешок и очередное движение пластика назад. Щелчок, и скорость вибрации изменилась. В принципе, этот импровизированный фаллический символ не мог сравниться в мощности со специализированными силиконовыми заменителями в обилии заполнявшие полки интим-шопов. Но что-то такое было… Наверное, что-то в воздухе. Нет, точно не афродизиак или какие-нибудь другие запрещенные к примеру препараты, хотя агент с двумя нолями не постеснялся бы использовать что-то подобное.

— Твоими стараниями.

Просто это… Бонд. И диагноз. И причина. И вакцина. Принимать в ограниченных количествах для исключения передозировки.

— Значит, роман все-таки есть? — Тихий вопрос Кью едва услышал.

— Это временное явление.

— Ошибаешься.

Второй оргазм ударил по нервам неожиданно, как встреча пешехода с грузовиком посреди пустой улицы. Уверенные руки не позволили упасть безвольной грудой в теплую густую лужицу спермы.

Подхватили, царапнув короткими ногтями ребра, а губы шепотом ласкали влажную кожу ложбинки над ягодицами.

Сердце бешено билось, и каждый стук отдавался во всем теле, следуя за ласкающими пальцами. Из открытого рта вырывались частые шумные выдохи. А в комнате наступила оглушающая тишина.

Щетку потянули назад, осторожно и медленно, большим пальцем размазали каплю спермы по чувствительной головке члена, прежде чем оставить его в покое.

Когда гул собственного сердца перестал глушить окружающий звуковой фон, Кью заметил, что Лондон снова утопает в слезах.

Отсветы уличных фонарей разбивались о дождливые полосы на окнах и разлетались по комнате мелкими янтарными брызгами. Бедра сжали, потянули назад, несмотря на протестующий стон.

Бонд имел наглость рассмеяться.

— Ты же не думал, что это все.

Кью хмыкнул, понимая, что надежда действительно была глупой. Он расслабился, пропуская внутрь два пальца, легкий массаж, сопровождаемый короткими поцелуями в правую ягодицу. Минута-две, и внутрь погрузился нагретый предыдущим раундом пластик.

Долго удерживать плавящееся тело трясущимися руками было неудобно и, помедлив, Кью опустился на кровать. Хрен с ней с остывающей спермой, на которую он лег грудью. Под его весом она впиталась в одеяло, простынь, в матрас, и вероятно придется все это выбросить… Спать нормально в этой постели он не сможет.

И электрические зубные щетки будут теперь вызывать странные ассоциации.

— Ну же. Давай закончим игру в неодушевленные предметы, — Бонд легонько дернул бедра Кью на себя, напоминая, что быть бревном во время секса необязательно.

— А ты пробовал когда-нибудь подмахивать зубной щетке? — Злобное шипение резко оборвалось, когда Бонд включил вибрацию.

— Как-то не приходилось, но думаю, ты справишься. Ты же легко находишь общий язык с техникой.

— Извращенец.

Кью толкнулся бедрами назад, чувствуя, как прорезиненный пластик погружается глубже.

Так он и насаживал себя, пока Бонд, отбросив осторожность, потягивал за яйца и когда почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит, рукой обхватил истекающий смазкой член. Все его тело будто судорогой свело, мышцы так зажали внутри фирменную зубную щетку, что Бонд прекратил на время интенсивные толчки. Он навалился, подхватив под живот, когда перед глазами Кью вместо смятой простыни плавали только темные мигающие пятна, на его узкую спину, из-за чего у него разъехались коленки и руки, и он устало плюхнулся животом в собственную сперму.

Некоторое время они лежали, не двигаясь, пока дыхание медленно приходило в норму.

Потом Бонд с шумным выдохом поднялся, послышалось шлепанье босыми ногами и стук пластмассы. Через минуту он вернулся, и пояснил, шепнув куда-то в район сонной артерии.

— Сменил батарейки. Эти до утра не протянут.

Сказанное обрабатывалось расслабленным разумом медленно, и только когда ладони обхватили лодыжки, подтягивая безвольное тело ближе, Кью неловко попытался послать чертова агента с двумя нолями куда по дальше. Но, как и всегда, Бонд не стал вслушиваться в полезные советы.

А через час все-таки сумел заставить координатора придушить гордость и охрипшим голосом, от постоянных стонов, пробормотать что-то очень похожее на …

— Пожалуйста.

В паху все горело и ныло от этих ощущений, это безумное предоргазменное состояние казалось бесконечным. Волны удовольствия не успевали таять, и они топили разум, накладываясь одна на другую.

Кью лежал грудью на смятых простынях, хватаясь иступлено руками на влажную ткань. Он снова бился в оргазме, из открытого рта текла слюна и капала на кровать вперемешку с потом, дыхание частое-частое, и он мимолетно подумал об остановке сердца. Раньше ему казалось, что такие истории сродни городским легендам. Ну, крокодилы в канализации, домашние животные в микроволновке. А тут оказывается смерть от полового акта вполне вероятная вещь.

Кошмар.

Тело уже давно потное, на ягодицах наверняка останутся синяки от жадных рук.

А Бонд все продолжал его мучить. Злосчастная электрическая щетка толкалась в простату, вибрируя внутри.

От пятого оргазма безумно дрожали руки, а ноги держали только благодаря чужой помощи. Вязкая горячая сперма выстрелила небольшими порциями на смятую простынь и медленно собиралась лужицей вокруг колен, стягивая и остужая кожу. Удивительно, что еще что-то осталось.

Бонд выпустил его, поцеловав напоследок, и позволил бессильно упасть на кровать, наконец-то выпрямив ноги. Всё текло, нежное отверстие сочилось горячей жидкостью, ткани горели и ныли, и сам Кью уже не понимал, получил ли он удовольствие или же наказание. Всё тело, казалось, было истощено этим безумным и безудержным подобием секса.

Это было что-то совсем другое, непривычное.

— Ненавижу тебя.

Совсем новую электрическую щетку фирмы Мегасонекс он так и не выбросил, оставив в чехле вместе с насадками и запихнув подальше в нижний ящик прикроватной тумбы.

Потом. Как-нибудь.

Кью никогда не опаздывал на работу. И бессонные ночи не могли стать причиной, достаточно веской, чтобы позволить себе маленькое послабление.

Поэтому когда белая комната на очередном этаже южного корпуса МИ-6 начала заполняться зевающими помощниками, Кью уже сидел за своим рабочим столом, погрузившись в дебри очередного отчета.

Немилосердно тянуло в сон, но работа всегда была на первом месте. Данные статистики, денежные затраты и список ущерба в особо крупных размерах.

Все как обычно, даже слишком резкий, почти душащий аромат духов женщины за четвертым столом с аккуратным пучком на голове. Привычно и неизменно. Разве что тягучая пульсация в заднем проходе несколько отвлекала. Но Кью умел расставлять приоритеты, поэтому спрятал поглубже желание покинуть комнату, запереться в кабинке туалете и устроить себе небольшой массаж анального отверстия. Как полагается, разум управляет телом, а не наоборот.

И, наверное, он был слишком увлечен приведением самоконтроля в норму, что не заметил нарочито громкого перешептывания.

Охранники с главного входа поднимались на верхние этажи крайне редко. Неудивительно, что появление немолодого мужчины в форменной рубашке с жетоном и пластиковым пропуском на груди привлекло внимание большей части персонала.

Кью же только рассеяно моргнул, когда охранник из дневной смены аккуратно поставил бумажный пакет на его стол. В ответ на удивлено приподнятые брови прозвучал уверенный и четкий голос отставного военного.

— Ничего опасного. Просили передать, курьера не пропустил. Сами понимаете.

Когда мужчина торопливо покинул кабинет, спеша вернуться на свой пост, Кью хмуро оглядел сотрудников, намекая, что пора бы вспомнить об обязанностях.

Посылка, в конце концов, ему. И содержимое никого не касается.

Непривычно слышать, как мнется в руках бумажный пакет без лейблов или рекламных слоганов.

Но запах был просто потрясающий.

В герметичном стакане жидкость, приятно греющая руку даже через нежно голубой пластик. В небольшой коробке рядом тоже что-то теплое, яблочный аромат сразу выдавал содержимое.

Кью облизал губы и быстро сунул пакет в ящик. Хотя на языке уже явственно ощущалась эта сладкая булочка, пропитанная глазурью и яблочным джемом.

В ухе чирикнула гарнитура, призывая владельца сосредоточиться на работе.

— Что это? — На этот номер мало кто звонил. По правде говоря, всего двое, но интуиция подсказывала, что абонент не носит красный галстук в кабинете, заполненном темным лаковым деревом и мелкими золотыми фигурками.

— Компенсация за недостаток сна, что же еще.

— Я бы предпочел что-то более материальное.

Где-то в глубине посеревшего Лондона, в помещении без шума дорог и дождя, раздался хриплый смех.

— Вы, как сотрудник Ми-6, можете заполучить в свои руки любую новинку технического мира… Чтобы разобрать и сделать что-нибудь свое. Так что вряд ли я могу удивить вас.

— Вчера смогли, — Кью понизил голос, искоса глянув на черно-белый рой, не прекращающий издавать надоедливый шум.

Просидев за рабочим столом несколько часов, он пришел к нескольким выводам.

Если Бонд так талантливо умеет обращаться с зубной щеткой, что же тогда будет, если Кью решится на полноценный секс? Может заранее взять отпуск за счет МИ-6, чтобы потом приходить в себя после еще одного такого ночного безумия.

Во-вторых: слава богу, что вчера в его заднице был не член, а то показатели офисной работы устремились бы к нулю.

И вопрос, не последний, но более важный. Засевший в сонном мозгу, как раз между станциями Нортхолт и Квинсвей. Хотел бы Кью, чтобы все повторилось?

Возможно, — неуверенно пробормотал внутренний голос.

— Я рад, — так же тихо шепнул уже реальный в наушнике. Низкий бархатный голос Бонда.

Оба замолчали.

Белые стены привычного, похожего на любой другой в здании, офиса, через прозрачную дверь доносятся голоса сотрудников. Рабочая суета… Шум окружает каждый день практически в любом месте, и офис — не исключение. Визгливые трели поисковых систем, разговоры коллег, быстрый стук пальцев по клавиатуре, шаги этажом выше… Все это складывается в непрерывный гул, который мешает концентрации внимания. Под конец рабочего дня появляется раздражительность, усталость. Бесит. Кью закинул ногу на ногу и расслабился в кресле, скрипнувшем колесиками. Одно-единственное, что не менялось. Хоть какая-то стабильность, методично снимающая его раздражение от общества бесполезных кретинов. Бонд. И ведь ничего не делает-то для этого, засранец.

— И вы все еще должны мне, — в памяти мелькнули свои же вчерашние слова.

— Входная дверь на месте. Вы не могли не заметить когда уходили утром. И, подумав, я все же решил что зубная щетка слишком интимный подарок. Но ключ от вашей квартиры, так и быть, я могу вернуть.

Что ж, кажется, открылась еще одна маленькая тайна агента с двумя нулями. У Джеймса Бонда самый не предвещающий беду голос.

— Что?!

— У меня самолет, Кью, — извечная насмешка за секунду до отключения гарнитуры.

Черт, стоит в следующий отчет включить стоимость замены двери. И электрический барьер, пожалуй, тоже лишним не будет.

Примерное время прибытия на место — через три часа. Приветливо сверкнул ноутбук, выводя на экран две строчки для доступа к сети. Регистрационный номер координатора и пароль.

На огромном экране замигали данные, фотографии двух женщин и усатого мужчины, чья шея складывалась в четыре слоя жировых складок. Адреса, где эти трое проживали в последние десять лет. С дамами проще, кредитки светились в магазинах едва ли не каждый час. Судя по данным, они друг с другом не общались, но предпочтения на редкость схожи. Или Кью просто недостаточно хорошо понимал представительниц противоположного пола.

Мужчина же, судя по выпискам со счета, редко покидал пределы квартиры, и необходимые покупки совершали через интернет. Вряд ли он откроет дверь человеку без формы службы доставки.

С женщинами понятно, Бонд, как и всегда, сумеет найти подход. К мужчинам, как выяснилось, тоже, но почему-то Кью был уверен, что конкретно этот экземпляр не в его вкусе.

Хотелось бы обойтись малыми повреждениями.

Начало обеденного перерыва было благополучно пропущено. Кью стоял перед сенсорным экраном, спиной к сотрудникам, и повернулся, только когда перестук клавиш стих. Оглядел пустые столы и устало потер глаза.

Пожалуй, можно и самому перекусить, о чем настойчиво напомнил пустой желудок. Презент от Бонда, конечно же, успел остыть, но вкус от этого хуже не стал. Ноутбук пискнул, прося подтвердить данные пользователя.

Кью нахмурился, облизав наскоро пальцы, и сунул пустой пакет обратно в ящик.

Довольно странно, что система затребовала повторное подтверждение. Постороннего подключения обнаружено не было, ничего не говорило о взломе сетевых данных МИ-6. Собственный регистрационный номер любой сотрудник в этом здании должен знать наизусть. После подтверждения личности поиск информации пошел дальше, медленно ползла лента загрузки. Ничего особенного, все так же магазины, кафе и интернет-банкинг. Проблем с подключением больше не возникало.

На экране сменяли друг друга строчки документов, паспортные данные, сведенья из полицейских отчетов и банковские документы. Обе девушки пару раз задерживались за превышение скорости, одна даже за курение косяка неизвестного происхождения. С мужчиной по-прежнему все глухо. Был женат, развелись, детей нет. Ни разу не покидал Веллингтон.

Кью как-то ездил туда, еще в студенческое время, поддавшись инициативе своей группы. Очень скромный город, по сравнению с другими столицами мира. Но довольно симпатичный. Он помнил, как в последний вечер стоял на пристани пролива и разрывался между желанием закончить учебу и желанием остаться. Сейчас он назвал бы это скорее блажью.

Но выбери Кью второе, он не стал бы работать в МИ-6.

Не стал бы координатором Бонда.

Найденная информация автоматически копировалась на съемный диск. После прошлого звонка, заставшего Кью дома без рабочей аппаратуры, он решил брать для подстраховки данные с собой. Если вдруг будет мало времени, и что-то срочно потребуется…

Линия загрузки заполнилась на семьдесят процентов. В кабинет шумной толпой завалились черно-белые клоны. Новый созданный файл на рабочем столе открыт двумя щелчками и быстро заполнялся таблицей. Строчки, вопросы, ответы на которые появятся позже, когда агент вернется в Лондон. Останется всего лишь вписать цифры, и отчет будет готов.

Копии в надежном месте, шифрование данных законченно. Наконец-то.

Гарнитура пропустила два гудка, пока голос Бонда не спросил:

— Уже соскучились?

— Недостаточно, чтобы вам об этом сказать, — связь давала помехи, слышны периодически треск и скрежет.

— Опять на «вы»?

Бархатный баритон приобрел расстроенные нотки. На заднем фоне визг автомобиля, женские крики, и, кажется, взрыв. Какова вероятность, что Бонд не причастен к аварии? Это же Бонд.

— Другие варианты только вне рабочего помещения.

— Заинтриговали.

— Как вам Новая Зеландия? — Кью выделил две папки, раскидывая привычно содержимое по отделам. Лишнего, на первый взгляд, процентов сорок.

— Красиво, — даже слышен наигранный зевок. Шут. — Но скучно.

Кью сразу как-то выпрямился в кресле, подсознание уже на генном уровне знало, до чего может довести агента Ноль-ноль-семь скука. Либо до алкоголя, либо до апокалипсиса в масштабах небольшого государства.

— Ничего не взрывайте.

— Что-то нашли для меня?

— Я отправляю вам пару адресов, остальное отфильтрую и вышлю в ближайший час. — Файл весом в десять мегабайт быстро просканирован программой и выведен на передачу. Абонент принял. Пошла загрузка. — Много мусора.

Голос, вместе с гулом улицы Веллингтона, растворился в мерзких, режущих ухо помехах.

— Бонд? — Кью сжал мышку в ладони.

В городе не было зон, в которых создавался эффект глушилки. Тем более секунду назад связь работала. Сам агент не стал бы отключаться так внезапно, не сказав напоследок какую-нибудь мерзость, чтобы вывести Кью из равновесия. Кажется, это стало его хобби.

Но что тогда?

— Бонд?

В наушнике заскрипело, зашелестело и знакомый до жути голос проинформировал:

— Ваша работа с 007 приостановлена. Связь заблокирована.

— Информация значительно облегчит ему работу! — То, что Кью повысил голос на своего прямого начальника, инстинкт самосохранения пропустил как лишнюю информацию. Сейчас было важнее другое. И это другое находится в Новой Зеландии без контакта с координатором.

Воздух застрял в горле цементным комом. Сотрудники замерли у своих столов, звуки отсутствовали. Будто в кабинете взорвалась водородная бомба.

Мэллори не стал дожидаться, пока подчиненный осознает свою ошибку.

— Зайдите ко мне.

На большом экране карта Веллингтона.

И местонахождение Джеймса Бонда было неизвестно.


	3. Chapter 3

Большая часть населения земного шара вместо того, чтобы строить будущее, опираясь на собственные желания, тратит ценное время — иногда даже всю свою жизнь — на попытки соответствовать ожиданиям других. Ты можешь заниматься «нужным делом», общаться с «нужными людьми» ради успеха и признания и не получить в результате ничего, кроме разочарования.

Кью давно открыл для себя, как обманчивы такие стремления, не приносящие желанного удовлетворения. Кью не подходил под узкие рамки. Стандарты и ожидания других людей не волновали его.

Только вот почему-то стоя на красном с мелкими золотыми вплетениями ковре в тесном из-за массивной лаковой мебели кабинете, он молчал.

Тысячи фраз готовы были сорваться с языка. Резкие, местами довольно грубые.

За десять минут так и не прозвучало разумного объяснения обрыва связи. По-видимому, начальство не видит необходимости посвящать его в ситуацию. Хотя это его агент находится черт знает где без помощи координатора. Но он молчал, зная, чего ожидает сидящий за столом мужчина в красном галстуке. Сосредоточенности и подчинения приказам.

Вопрос, потребовавший вербального общения, стал для Кью неожиданностью.

— Внеплановый отпуск или нового агента? — Таким тоном в старой Англии предлагали собеседнику чай.

И недоумение, похоже, отразилось на его лице, раз Мэллори снисходительно улыбнулся и добавил:

— Разумеется, на время решения проблемы, но кто знает… Вдруг вы не захотите возвращаться.

Отпущенное на раздумья молчание продлилось недолго. В карих глазах отчетливо читалось то, что должно было прозвучать в ответ. Кью никогда не стал бы разочаровывать начальство. Ведь так?

— Номер подопечного?

Ни лишнего слова, ни жеста, выдавшего закручивающуюся внутри тугую воронку из бурлящих эмоций.

Разве самоограничение не признак сложившийся личности?

В приемной приветливо улыбнулась Ив, но в ее глазах блеснула любопытная искорка. Она не знала, что происходит, а значит, не стоит надеяться на какую-либо помощь с ее стороны.

В коридоре суета, мимо торопятся мужчины в одинаковых черных пиджаках и галстуках, нервно сжимая пальцами светлые папки с жирной красной пометкой «Секретно». От следов размазавшегося по коже штампа очень сложно избавиться, Кью знал по себе. После нескольких раз неосторожного общения с документами, имеющими такие метки, он пару дней разглядывал будто покрытую полопавшимися капиллярами ладонь. После испачканного из-за давки в лифте блейзера Кью старался сводить к минимуму необходимость посещения архива.

Две минуты пятьдесят восемь секунд — один в хромированной кабине, ползущей по шахте с тихим скрежетом.

Кабинет по-прежнему полон людей. Теряя вожака из виду, стадо замирает в испуге и ждет. Не зная чего, просто стоит посреди поля. Вроде бы беги куда хочешь. Но не возникает даже мысли о том, что нужно принять какое-то решение самому.

Оставленные без присмотра в белом кабинете аналитики замолкли и устремили ожидающие взгляды на Кью. В звенящей тишине он прошел к своему столу, аккуратно снял очки и растер ноющие виски. Времени было мало, и стоило поторопиться.

— Все данные для 007 в архивные документы на общий сервер. Копии ко мне на компьютер.

И сразу же зашевелились, застучали подушечками пальцев по черному пластику клавиатур, не переставая переглядываться между собой.

Экран ноутбука мигнул, успев без присутствия хозяина погрузиться в сон. Подключение к серверу заняло секунд сорок и нестройными потоками информация от восьми находящихся в радиусе полутора метров компьютеров заполняла отведенную для нее папку.

Чистка файлов всегда приводила Кью в уныние. Бездарно потраченный час, кусок жизни фактически. Сидишь и раскидываешь в архивы отделов документы с максимальным весом в пять мегабайт по давно уже сданным делам Бонда. Обычно это мероприятие удавалось отложить на самый дальний выходной, куда-нибудь в конец месяца, или же до раздраженного напоминания рыжей Лорен, системного администратора архива. В общем, Кью тянул до последнего.

Сейчас же он почти не моргая следил за открывающимися файлами, несколькими за раз, и, щелкая пару раз мышкой, корректировал строчки. Нарушение, еще одно. В данных за последние три месяца нестыковок особенно много.

Сначала исправленный отчет получал М, и только потом правилось все остальное. Отдавать оригиналы — самоубийство.

Аналитики неуверенно потоптались около своих столов минут шесть, прежде чем Кью заметил стихший стук. Панель загрузки пуста, файлы успешно сохранены в безопасном месте.

Рассеяно оглядев сотрудников через разноцветные мигающие пятна на глазах, он кивнул в сторону двери. В горле пересохло, да и разговаривать с ними не особенно хотелось. Раньше такого желания не возникало, почему все должно измениться сейчас?

Тихо гудел ноутбук, нагревая под собой столешницу. Доносился с верхних этажей стук каблуков и звонкий сигнал остановки лифта, открывались где-то двери.

Скрежет отодвигаемого стула неприятно резанул по ушам.

Кью не торопился.

За оконным стеклом загорался ночной Лондон, между домами мелькали размытые точки автомобильных фар. У входа в метро можно было заметить непрекращающийся поток людей, спешащих в теплые освещенные залы подземки.

Привычный ритм жизни сбился. Сутки отдыха придется потратить на изучение показателей нового подопечного, после чего встретиться с ним и передать необходимое оборудование.

Документы будут присланы по почте, а остальное можно захватить и сейчас, чтобы не тратить понапрасну время.

Спуск на лифте до оружейной лаборатории занял четыре минуты, и в это время Кью нервно постукивал пальцами по ноутбуку, оттягивающему сумку на плече.

Тридцать стоек, заполненных разобранными достижениями человечества в военной сфере разных марок и калибров. Нужно всего лишь выбрать что-то подходящее.

Взгляд остановился на австралийском черном Глоке. Довольно симпатичная и популярная среди армейских спецподразделений и полиции модель, с интегрирoвaнным кoмпенсaтoрoм пoдбрoсa ствoлa и тремя предохранителями. На ее сборку Кью потратит пару минут, ведь он не солдат, и не обязан укладываться в жесткие временные рамки в тридцать секунд. Лaзерные целеукaзaтели и фoнaри, предусмотренные этой маркой пистолетов, и аккуратно отложенные оружейниками в ящик так и остались нетронутыми. Аксессуар, причем бесполезный. Но у каждого свои предпочтения.

Маленький микрофон и сигнал-передатчик размером едва ли с большой палец руки были прихвачены из металлического шкафчика у дальних оружейных стоек. На выходе, заполучив косой взгляд пары охранников, Кью поправил сумку, весом вдавливающую ремень в плечо.

В толпе прохожих, стремящихся попасть домой как можно скорее, приходилось быть осторожным, быстро уворачиваясь от близкого знакомства с какой-нибудь непотребных размеров тушей и содержимым сумки, защищенным всего лишь слоем ткани.

То и дело в такт усыпляющему ритму метро больно ударяли под ребра автоматические зонтики, чьи хозяева не потрудились если не запихнуть их поглубже в сумку, то хотя бы спрятать острые спицы в чехол. В ногу очень удачно впивался розовый зонт-трость, бесивший даже не болезненным давлением металлического наконечника на коленную чашечку, а рисунком из белых большеглазых овец, весело жующих такую же белую траву. Какой цветок с подоконника сожрали дизайнеры фирмы, когда придумывали эту мечту наивного гринписовца? Хозяйка зонта смущенно улыбается, ловя его взгляд, но, похоже, его смысловое содержание не доходит до ее сознания.

На ее личике слой тонального крема, поблескивающей пудры и неестественно влажные губы.

Жуть. Кью ничего не имел против слабой половины человечества, но доводить себя до такого состояния, когда о твоей естественной внешности остается только догадываться… И повторять это упражнение по созданию эскиза лица с помощью зеркала и косметики весом в три килограмма каждый день….

Румянец пробивается через несколько слоев искусственных румян, немного несимметрично распределенных по лицу. И какую реакцию она планирует вызвать в незнакомом молодом человеке, которому в ногу тыкается металлический наконечник зонта? Может у них и разные взгляды на ситуацию, но лично Кью ничего кроме раздражения не испытывал.

Он ловит девушку машинально, когда та выходит на его станции и спотыкается о пустую бутылку из-под пива. И не потому, что от него этого ждут, он мужчина, в конце концов, хотя подобное оправдание и вводит Кью в ступор. Просто орудие в виде чудовищной раскраски зонта находится в неумелых руках, от чего становится еще опаснее, и слишком близко от ребер Кью. А он не собирается заиметь парочку синяков, по крайней мере, не таким нелепым образом.

Вновь смущенная улыбка, но раскаянья за собственную неосторожность не наблюдается.

Кью никогда не был особенно умел в такой неотъемлемой части построения отношений как флирт. В разговоре чувствовалась фальшь, торопливость, и вообще как-то неуютно становилось.

Поэтому оставив девушку, Кью накинул на голову капюшон и пошел к выходу.

Холодный ветер жег щеки и шею, шарф благополучно оказался засунутым вглубь сумки, и доставать его сейчас означало лишние десять минут провести на улице. Плюс большая вероятность что-нибудь выронить. Каким образом эти неловкие заигрывания напомнили о 007? Вообще никакой связи. Ежедневные разговоры с Бондом не вписывались в рамки флирта. Просто другие ощущения, и не приходилось вытягивать из себя глупую улыбку или комплименты. Гудок, мягкий баритон в наушнике и взаимное удовольствие от нарушения границ личностного пространства.

Странные ощущения, короче говоря.

Но пока их обоих такое положение вещей устраивало, можно было и дальше плыть по течению.

Восемь минут до полутемного подъезда. Девять, если не успел перебежать дорогу на бешено мигающий зеленый и заслужил визгливое сопровождение автомобильного сигнала.

Скрипнул замок вот наконец-то теплое помещение и можно снять сумку, уже порядком отдавившую плечо.

Отложил куртку на тумбочку, и, подумав, приоткрыл окно. За день батареи нагрели так, что в блейзере стало душно. В стирку, главное не забыть.

В душе как-то разом накатывает слабость. Кью устало прислонился к покрытой кафелем стене, потянулся правой рукой сделать воду погорячее и закрыл глаза. Очки остались вне душевой кабины, так что можно было не бояться за их сохранность и запрокинуть голову, позволяя горячим струям стекать по волосам и спине.

Где-то на заднем плане, через шум разбивающихся об акриловую ванную капель, пробилась стандартная мелодия мобильного телефона. Любой номер, не входящий в список, вызывал стойкую неприязнь одним только этим набором звуков. Его создателя Кью собственноручно утопил бы в ванной с успокаивающим кремом, с нервами определенно что-то не то.

Минута прошла — незнакомый номер был настойчив. Благо шум воды приглушал внешние звуки.

Только когда Кью начал сползать по стене на дно ванны, он закрутил краны и открыл запотевшую пластиковую дверь. Пар вывалил в прохладную комнату, разгоряченная кожа не сразу заметила перепад температур.

Оставляя влажные следы босыми ногами, Кью лениво дополз до шкафа. Любимая пижама прилипла к телу, резко зашумел компьютер от прикосновения к тачпаду. Приближение к окну вызвало множество мелких мурашек на руках, но зато форточка перестала пропускать промозглый лондонский ветер.

Мобильник засунут под подушку, а очки заняли привычное место.

Обновление музыкальной базы, реклама скидочных купонов на лазерную расческу, сайт знакомств с сообщением о блокировке несуществующего аккаунта — большая часть новых писем полетела в мусорку. Лишь музыку Кью решил просмотреть позже.

Копии данных с рабочего ноутбука перенеслись в аккуратно спрятанную папку среди системных программ домашнего и любимого компьютера. Пути сохранения аккуратно подчищены, мало ли.

Не каждый день приходится тырить информацию из рук родного правительства.

Последнее полученное Бондом задание. Запись разговоров, точек передвижения маяка, который Ноль-ноль-семь носил с собой с той первой встречи в музее.

Что же так взбудоражило МИ-6?

С момента прибытия агента на место прошло не так много времени, и натворить ничего противозаконного он не успел. Сбой в датчике? Нет, в своих маленьких гаджетах Кью был уверен.

Из динамика телефона раздается седьмой трек из очередного альбома Волфмозер, предвещающий не слишком приятный разговор с начальством. Надо же как-то выделять его среди прочей мелкой нечисти из телефонного списка…

Спокойный, может быть немного насмешливый голос. Но до интонаций Бонда, выходящих за рамки рабочего диалога, далеко.

— Кью, сведенья о работе 007 не лучшее чтиво за пределами вашего кабинета. Но это, разумеется, случайность. — Мэллори почти смеется. — И постарайтесь не выходить сегодня за границы базы данных Великобритании. Наш разговор на эту тему не повторится, я правильно понимаю?

— Да, сэр.

— Прекрасно. Агент ждет вас завтра в час дня. Думаю, место вам известно.

Короткий разговор, максимально информативен, в меру насыщен угрозами. Впрочем, какие угрозы от правящей верхушки МИ-6, так, дружеское предостережение.

Но вторую беседу на тему превышения полномочий и нарушение правил уже лично в удушающем лакированном коробе, именуемом кабинетом Мэллори, переживать не хотелось совершенно.

Удалять данные или не удалять? Знал ли великий драматург, как будущие поколения будут извращать монолог его произведения?

Ни рисковать любимой работой, ни расставаться окончательно с непредсказуемым агентом, не хотелось. Но с другой стороны, начальство просило не выносить данные за пределы здания…

Перепроверив файлы, и для надежности отправив ложные сетевые хвосты, уже погасив экран, Кью задумался.

А стоит ли 007 таких хлопот?

Предшественница Мэллори считала, что стоит. Сам Кью придерживался этого мнения почти два года, и вопрос даже не вставал на повестке дня. Просто подсознательная установка. Ни мгновения сомнений.

За окном постепенно стихает шум автомобилей, остается только тихое поскрипывание старого кованого фонаря. В квартире, принадлежащей еще утром координатору агента Ноль-ноль-семь, у лежащего на кровати человека в груди истерично билось сердце. Наверное, оно само не понимало, почему вдруг так заволновалось. Тиканье часов усыпляло, но от обилия разномастных мыслей виски сдавило болью.

Спустя полчаса нарастающей пытки пришлось подняться с постели. Жуткая слабость, дезориентация в пространстве, в общем, чувствовал себя Кью довольно мерзко.

Отвратительная кипяченая вода из чайника и две таблетки в пленочной оболочке с чересчур уж ярким цитрусовым привкусом.

Доползти и снова упасть на кровать, закутавшись в одеяло, как в термо-кокон. Если от таблеток будет какой-то эффект, то к утру Кью основательно вспотеет, пролежав закрученным в несколько слоев.

В голове неприятная тяжесть, но кроме этого никаких других признаков простуды. Еще пара капсул закинуты в рот. Если производители хотели перебить неприятный вкус лекарства насыщенным апельсином, то им это удалось. И все последующее, что попадет в рот, будет распознаваться мозгом именно так. Гамбургер, картофель, кофе. Внешний вид перестанет иметь значение. Вкус один и тот же.

Кью поморщился и громко захлопнул дверь. И в коридор тут же выглянула любопытная физиономия доброжелательной и законопослушной пенсионерки.

До сих пор непонятно, по каким параметрам эта личность приняла Кью сначала за уголовника, потом за наркомана, а когда он привык к последнему, статус начал колебаться между педиком и проституткой.

И, кажется, она сама не определилась до конца, кем именно приходится молодой сосед, живущий через четыре двери. Поэтому, встречаясь с пожилой дамой на лестнице, он с интересом дослушивал ее негодования в адрес современного воспитания и гадал, каким же эпитетом будет закончена тирада.

В этот раз ее, похоже, одолели сомнения, и Кью оказался и уголовником, и наркоманом, и проституткой одновременно.

Спорить по данному поводу не хотелось совершенно, да и смысла не было. Просто в следующий раз выяснится, что он еще и угрожал ей ножом, или что-нибудь похуже. Участвовать в фантазиях семидесятивосьмилетней старухи Кью не собирался.

На улице необычайно тепло. И в метро в это время дня пустота.

Только шумные подростки толпятся вокруг пухленькой женщины в больших круглых очках и нелепом клетчатом берете, создавая иллюзию жизни. Наверное, экскурсия.

Любой, кого не приковывает к рабочему месту четыре стены, сейчас в парках. Либо выскальзывает под любым предлогом, что бы насладится редкими в это время года солнечными лучами.

В знакомый музей Кью входит неторопливо, до назначенного времени еще четыре минуты. Зачарованно рассматривает заключенные в раму полотна, расстегивая по дороге куртку. Женщина в темно-зеленом по фигуре костюме приветливо кивает и сообщает о вновь открытом после реставрации зале. Информация запоминается, но Кью вряд ли воспользуется ею сегодня. Не то настроение.

Пустынные коридоры, только эхо шагов и множество незнакомых лиц с замершим навечно выражением.

Скамья с узкими ножками из темного дерева. Картина великого британского художника. Старый фрегат медленно влачится к своему последнему жилищу небольшим, фыркающим, исторгающим дым и пламя, буксиром. Ярко-красное солнце, освещающее целое воинство вспыхивающих облаков и реку, флотилия кораблей, постепенно тающая вдали. Одна из многих впечатляющих работ в этом зале. Вроде ничего не значащие событие. Таких миллионы. Встреча двух незнакомых людей.

Но если всмотреться в их недолгую историю, то эти несколько минут и пара сказанных фраз значат достаточно, чтобы помнить об этих мгновениях.

Кью проходит мимо до круглой арки. Он рад, что этот зал и картина Тернера останутся связаны с другим человеком.

Ряд скамеек пуст, если не считать одинокого мужчины практически в конце помещения. Ничего выдающегося в принципе. Голова склонена над мобильным телефоном, пальцы с крупной сеткой порезов что-то быстро набирают на экране. Рыжие волосы, только у натуральных такой потрясающий оттенок. Плавный переход от темного янтаря к золотистой карамели. Чистое выбритое лицо, нос с горбинкой. Даже если будешь внимательно рассматривать его лицо, не моргая, единственное, что сможешь описать потом, — цвет волос. Ну, может быть еще мелкую россыпь веснушек.

— Кью. — Так непривычно слышать свое имя из чужих уст. Даже в Ми-6 крайне мало людей, которые обращались бы к нему напрямую. В основном электронные заявки и уточнения.

Кью садится рядом, некоторое время рассматривает копию работы Манчини и чувствует некоторое родство с багажом, окружающем сидящую женщину и находящимся в беспорядке.

За два года, проведенных в близком радиочастотном контакте с Бондом, подсознание успело составить внутренний план, который разрушился за сутки, собственно, из-за отсутствия главного значения. Агента с двумя нулями.

И теперь Кью находился в некотором замешательстве. Так же, как и эта неизвестная женщина, закутанная в черное пальто, в окружении багажа. Когда начинаешь чувствовать сходство с неодушевленным предметом, стоит задуматься о своем душевном состоянии.

Личность, сидящая справа, только усиливает это настроение.

Аккуратный контейнер — Глок, мобильник с несколькими полезными и приятными дополнениями, датчик-маяк — извлечен из сумки и бережно передан в руки агента. Щелчок затворов, и все содержимое перекочевывает в карманы пиджака нового хозяина. Контейнер возвращается к Кью.

— Связь стандартна, номер забит в программу телефона. В ближайшие два дня вы должны покинуть страну. Потребуется информация — не геройствуйте без необходимости. Я всегда на линии. И постарайтесь вернуть выданные предметы в целости.

Агент внимательно выслушал, лишь кивая в нужных моментах.

— Если нет вопросов, то желаю удачи.

По-видимому, вопросов не было, раз мужчина распрощался и быстро покинул выставочный зал.

Надо будет запросить данные нового агента, а то как-то неудобно немного. Кью даже имени его не знает. Но с другой стороны, еще вчера Мэллори предполагал, что этот союз будет временным. Стоит ли заморачиваться такой ерундой.

Хоть бы, хоть бы.

Кью тоже не стал задерживаться и, поднявшись, направился к выходу.

Лишь на несколько секунд замер у четырехфутового холста, изображающего корабль, море и закат. Но только потому, что Тернер висел в соседнем зале. Только из-за этого.

Сила человеческого убеждения, особенно убеждения себя самого, одна из величайших во вселенной.

На длинных каменных ступенях музея локоть сжала чья-то рука.

Несколько раз моргнув, привыкая к солнечному свету, Кью спросил:

— Вы все еще здесь? — Пять минут достаточно, чтобы добраться отсюда до метро и быть на расстоянии нескольких станций.

— Подстраховался, доверять метеорологам последнее дело, — мужчина покрутил в руках небольшой зонт, затянутый в плотный чехол.

Кью кивнул и, сочтя беседу законченной, спустился по ступеням вниз. Далеко отойти ему не дали. Неужели он что-то забыл? Все основные контакты в телефоне, если потребуется что-то еще — мобильный номер Кью так же забит в адресную книгу.

На вопросительно поднятые брови агент улыбнулся.

— Нам по пути. — Вот так, просто.

В Лондоне проживают свыше восьми миллионов человек. Куда бы ты ни пошел, многим будет «по пути». Впрочем, неважно.

Несколько кварталов они шли рядом. Мимо пробежали дети, сжимая в руках смешные игрушечные автоматы и мечи из мягкого пластика. Вход в метро пройден, Кью решил, что прогуляться пешком будет не лишним. Да и орава школьников в форме разных цветов, принудительно посетивших экскурсию в музее, пугала его до дрожи. Слишком много шума, несобранности, и как результат — толкотня и перетоптанные ноги. Впрочем, можно было бы, наверное, и потерпеть временное неудобство. Всяко лучше неожиданного спутника рядом.

Молчание становилось напряженным и неловким. А мужчина, неторопливо шагающий по левую руку, не собирался, кажется, оставлять своего нового координатора одного. Немного помявшись, Кью спросил:

— Как вас зовут?

— Вы не смотрели дело? — Глаза карие, неожиданно темного, почти черного цвета расширились в удивлении.

— Много работы.

— Обидно… Дэвид.

Дэвид. Просто Дэвид… Если его фамилией окажется что-то короткое вроде Боул, Брукс и так далее, то Кью, сочтя это издевкой, вышлет через многоканальный сервер общей сети на компьютер Мэллори пару сотен спам-сообщений с эротическим содержанием. Может быть еще и порно-банер с блокировкой экрана.

Уж себя Кью знал, фантазия уже пошла обрисовывать варианты мести. Мелочно, да и повод фактически высосанный из пальца. Но Кью не любил делиться. А сейчас у него нагло и без причины забрали то, что он считал своим. И очень хотелось немного выпустить пар.

До следующего входа в метро минут пятнадцать энергичного шага. Дэвид потянулся к носу, чуть раскрасневшемуся и распухшему. Аллергия?

— Любопытные порезы. — Сказал Кью. Вопрос он так и не задал, считая такие вещи совсем уж личным.

— И весьма болезненные.

— Мм? — Кью поправил сумку на плече, прикинув, сколько именно ему «по пути» с новым агентом.

— Гитара.

— Профессионально? — Это уже интересно. Он тоже раньше пробовал, но надолго юношеского запала не хватило. Кончились батарейки, наверное. И система внутреннего обеспечения бункеров в Иране заняла в списке интересов лидирующее место.

— Балуюсь на досуге. А вы? Что-нибудь кроме компьютеров. — Дэвид пожал плечами, и сделал рукой странный жест, который, должно быть, означал это самое «что-нибудь».

Жарким сексом с агентом посредством электрической зубной щетки. Весело. Но об этом никто не узнает. Никогда. Совсем.

Кью выдохнул. Попытки казаться более-менее адекватным членом общества вытягивали из него все силы. Даже с крашенным Виктором из отдела по связям с общественностью, резковатым, а для женщин так вообще довольно грубым, у него было больше тем для обсуждения, чем с мужчиной рядом. Бонд.

Нет, ну нельзя же сводить все окружающее к одному множителю. Или можно…

Кью очнулся от тревожащих мыслей, когда плеча коснулась рука. Надо научится не думать. Пара таких слепых походов в одиночестве, и он просто вырубится посреди улицы. Или же обретет близкое знакомство с лобовым стеклом автомобиля.

Шага в четырех кованая лестница в несколько ступеней, распахнутые настежь двери и выставленное меню на тротуаре. Случайность? Разумеется, именно сейчас на пути совершенно случайно оказался ирландский паб.

— Не составите компанию? — Дэвид не разочаровал и спросил именно то, чего от него ждали.

— Не вижу необходимости.

— Нам предстоит работать вместе, мне хотелось бы доверять вам.

Кью собирался было обойти его, но остановился. Нахмурился. И подумав, уточнил:

— Есть причины для сомнений?

— Не приходилось раньше работать со столь молодыми координаторами. — Снова? Опять? И почему Кью позволил себе считать, что намеки на его некомпетентность из-за возраста перестанут существовать через пару месяцев работы. Действительно, наивно.

— Все когда-то бывает в первый раз, — вырвалось непроизвольно. Во время разговора в убежище Тьяго наушник был отключен, но Кью прослушал запись позже, радуясь, что места для микрофона в миниатюрной коробочке маяка хватило. Знал ли Бонд о микрофоне. Знал ли, что Кью слушал, и что когда Родригес перечислял низкие показатели, он испортил новую компьютерную мышь, залив остатками кофе.

— Да уж… Жаль, я рассчитывал на вашу компанию.

— С чего вдруг?

— Говорят, вы довольно… ревностно относитесь к своим подопечным. — Не распознать намек, который, впрочем, и не пытались скрыть, мог только… Глупости. Пропустить просто невозможно.

— Ложь.

Если бы такой слух и был, Кью бы знал. Без вариантов.

— Всего лишь скромная попытка узнать, стоит ли на что-то рассчитывать. Всегда полезно знать границы. А Бонд хорош, насколько я слышал. Не хотелось бы ссориться.

— Мда. Не хотелось бы, — Кью констатировал факт, а не подтверждал его слова. Какие-либо раздоры между агентами были неприемлемы, а ссора с Бондом могла привести к ликвидации обоих. Не считая, разумеется, импульсивного характера 007.

— Значит мое предположение….

— Чушь.

— Допустим… Тогда, не буду отнимать время, вы слишком серьезны сейчас, чтобы я мог позволить что-то большее, чем флирт.

Кью нахмурился, провожая взглядом мужчину до дверей кафе. Довольно неожиданно. Но нет.

Боже. Что же теперь, если потенциальный партнер не разрушает город подчистую, не щадя памятники архитектуры и многомиллионные сооружения, то и в постели ему места нет?

Он замер на перекрестке, ожидая нужного сигнала светофора, когда тихий внутренний голос шепнул что-то неразборчиво.

Кью, это печально.

По дороге домой Кью успевает изрядно пропариться и довольно вздыхает, когда стаскивает с плеч куртку. Может быть, стоит обзавестись чем-нибудь полегче? Плащ или может быть пальто. Полупустая сумка с тихим стуком металлического карабина падает на пол в прихожей.

Не известно, когда может еще так повезти с погодой, и стоило бы, наверное, отправиться куда-нибудь прогуляться. Интернет-кафе с довольно неплохим меню в паре кварталов отсюда. Или уютная закусочная в два этажа с балконом.

Только вот телом овладела тягучая сонливость, от чего даже мысль снова одеваться и идти казалась непосильным трудом.

Кью спешно открывает окна, и свежий воздух влетает, подняв парусами тонкие шторы, в нагретую квартиру. И глядя на них, он решает остаться дома. Заказать что-нибудь из чудесного индийского ресторанчика неподалеку или, на худой конец, пиццу… И посмотреть порнофильм.

Несмотря на обилие негативного отношения от культурных деятелей, интернет по-прежнему изобилует такими маленькими, но приятными мелочами. Так что найти действительно зрелищное порно не проблема.

После непродолжительного поиска и пары кликов шкала скачивания начала потихоньку заполняться.

Вязаная кофта неприятно липла к телу, и за те несколько секунд, что Кью снимал ее, успел порядком возненавидеть весь ассортимент магазина.

Может быть, в Лондон наконец-то придет весна?

Где-то во время инвентаризации шкафа на тему готовности к вероятным теплым денькам, желудок довольно настойчиво напомнил о своем существовании. И продолжал напоминать, пока длились поиски картонной визитки с телефоном ресторана. Можно было бы сделать заказ на сайте, но Кью планировал поесть, а не ждать несколько часов, чтобы потом выяснить, что интернет-заявки будут обработаны в течение еще трех часов… Лучше перестраховаться.

Приятный женский голос ответил через семь гудков, пускай и путаясь в названиях, скрывая ошибки за нервным смехом.

Время ожидания: час и двадцать.

Кью завалился на кровать, раскинув руки в разные стороны. Трещина в потолке не казалась недостатком сейчас, так, мелочь, которой он когда-нибудь займется. Потом, очень не скоро.

Звонок застал врасплох. Сотовый вибрировал в руках, пока Кью смотрел на тусклые черные цифры. Номер, который не рассчитан на долгое использование. Пара заданий, не больше. И потом сразу же будет изъят из списков пойманных сигналов радиостанций.

— Мне нужна схема зала советов, непредвиденные трудности, — произнес знакомый мужской голос.

Потребовалась пара секунд, прежде чем Кью смог окончательно опознать его. Черт, как сложно будет ломать привычное восприятие.

— Решаемые проблемы, я надеюсь. — Он растер переносицу и сел прямо. — Одну минуту.

Подключение к информационным архивам МИ-6 дважды сообщило об ошибке в синхронизации ip-адреса компьютера, но личные данные координатора позволили получить доступ к файлам. С прошлого взлома системы над ее защитой успели прилично поработать, но все равно результат не дотягивал до идеального. Пожалуй, Кью устроит еще одну небольшую встряску компьютерному отделу. Как-нибудь на неделе, но только уже с рабочей машины. Снова заставлять Мэллори нервничать было небезопасно.

Комитет общей безопасности сегодня был заполнен до отказа, совещание должно было начаться через сорок минут, судя по записям службы охраны. А пока бравые охранники, гогоча на все помещение, распивали кофе и заправляли немалых размеров животы в форменные штаны. Ремень с трудом справлялся с удерживанием этих чудовищ.

Схема зала до ужаса проста, если находиться внутри. Но стоит взглянуть на чертежи здания, и зал совета увеличивается в размерах где-то на пятьдесят восемь метров. Довольно неплохо для аккуратно скрытых ответвлениях. Наверняка оставшиеся со времен Великой французской революции.

Звонок на вторую линию заставил вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Поэтому Кью как-то даже осторожно нажал на кнопку приема, извинившись перед ожидающим агентом.

— Слушаю.

— Соскучился?

Ох. Кью не жаловался на память, даже немного гордился ею, и поэтому мог сказать точно — этот голос перепутать он не мог.

Пауза затянулась.

— Хм, говорят, что молчание — знак согласия? — Кью в ответ кивнул, хотя понимал, что собеседник его не видит. Просто сидел, прижав телефон к уху и вслушивался в глубокое дыхание.

— Что, мне уже настолько не доверяют, что слушают моего координатора?

В принципе такой вариант был бы логичен, но никаких посторонних шумов и подключений к линии не наблюдалось. Может быть, конечно, поиски не были такими уж тщательными, но Кью старался не думать об этом. Довольно неприятные ощущения.

— Вероятность мала… Бонд, — с языка едва не сорвалось имя. Привычка, успевшая выработаться за два года. Никаких имен. Но за сутки в неизвестности хотелось чего-то более близкого, чем рабочий тон.

— Но она есть. — 007 не спрашивал, а утверждал. Странно, будь иначе. Он достаточно хорошо знал МИ-6 и не имел иллюзий.

— Да.

— Жаль, я хотел поговорить.

Кью мельком посмотрел на схему комитета, потом на время и шумно сглотнул. Насколько это безопасно, учитывая запрет на связь. И ждет ли неприятное посещение начальства после этого звонка.

— Не отключайтесь…

Переключить разговор помешал удивленный выдох.

— Кью, у вас что, вторая линия?

— Да, подождите минуту.

— Кью… Вы что, мне изменяете? — Наигранно обиженному тону не верилось совершенно.

— Не смешно!

И пускай инстинктивно хочется оправдаться. Глупо. Всего лишь шутка. Но зато, наконец, привычные собственнические интонации. И нотка мягкого, уже давно преступившего пределы рабочих отношений, флирта, по которому Кью успел порядком… соскучиться.

— Меня не было всего пару дней, а ваша гарнитура уже занята другим? — Печальный голос через слабые динамики телефона совершенно не вязался со своим обычно таким уверенным обладателем, — вы коварный тип.

— Вы правы. Я чудовище.

Перед переходом на другую линию Кью услышал глухой и бесконечно довольный смех.

Несмотря на достаточно длительное ожидание, Дэвид лишь поинтересовался результатами. В принципе, он должен быть удобен в общении со своим спокойствием и терпением, которое, можно было надеяться, не напускное, но только для какого-нибудь другого координатора. Не для Кью.

— Ловите. — Файл сжать в несколько раз, для удобства.

Отдача пошла быстро, но Кью нервно постукивал пальцами по гладкой компьютерной мыши. Подгонял.

— Спасибо.

Отключился. Прекрасно.

Потребовалось пару раз вдохнуть, чтобы успокоить неожиданно зашедшееся в бешеном ритме сердце. Черт, ощущения будто вернулся в школьные годы.

— Тут.

— Ты дома?

Больше никаких «вы». Значит, последует что-то неприличное и сметающее понятие о личном пространстве как взрывной волной.

— Да, — предвкушение чего-то, несомненно, приятного обожгло щеки и шею.

— В МИ-6 что-то случилось?

— Не знаю. — Кью снова пожал плечами. — Отключили связь с тобой…

— Не думаю, что я успел что-то натворить.

Секундное молчание и приглушенные выстрелы, жалобный визг шин и нецензурная брань. Электронные часы отсчитывали секунды. Тридцать семь, прежде чем снова стало слышно частое, шумное дыхание приоткрытым ртом.

— Бонд, что за шум? Где ты? — Кью нахмурился, закусив нижнюю губу.

— В туннеле.

Беззаботный тон, почти счастливый. Кажется, Бонду было весело. Хоть что-то в этой жизни не меняется.

— Только никого не убивай.

Снова стрельба, щелчки — смена обоймы, звон — гильзы отскакивают от асфальта.

— Хорошо. Сейчас я пойду к ребятам, и мы быстро решим наши проблемы.

— Бонд, — усталый выдох.

— Ты же понимаешь, что на самом деле я пойду и убью их?

Шаги, быстро удаляющиеся от динамиков телефона, стрельба и ругань. Дикие крики.

Голоса Бонда больше не слышно.

И Кью ложится на кровать, разглядывая потолок и слушает, как в Новой Зеландии умирают люди. Кажется глупым, но эта привычная какофония усыпляет, глаза слипаются, и требуется приложить немало усилий, чтобы окончательно не провалится в темное озеро сна.

Из ленивой полудремы выдергивает потрескивание в динамике и шума автомобиля.

— Как прошли переговоры? — Спрашивает Кью через полсекунды.

— Стреляли.

— А я думал, что мне это снится.

Потянулся, выгоняя из тела сонливость.

— Ты спишь? В такое время? — Бонд, кажется, порядком удивлен. Фоном нецензурные реплики таксиста в адрес проезжающих машин.

В Новой Зеландии, должно быть, тепло. Может стоило согласиться на щедрое предложение Мэллори, взять отпуск и смотаться в страну малышей-хоббитов? Хочется под солнечные лучи и ласковый теплый ветер, не несущий очередные дождливые недели, как это происходит обычно в Лондоне.

— Кроме тебя некому потревожить за пределами кабинета…

— Я хочу тебя.

Бонд не изменил своей привычке прерывать Кью, используя при этом свою излюбленную манеру вводить его в ступор одной только фразой. Впрочем, в последнее время подобные разговоры приносили ощущение некоторой легкости и вседозволенности. Приятное, согревающее, собирающееся в тяжелый ком внизу живота.

— Внезапно, — задумчиво выдает Кью, растягивая гласные. — Неужели в Новой Зеландии совсем нет развлечений? Или всех поубивал уже?

— Я хочу тебя, а не кого-то еще.

Визг тормозов, сигнал автомобиля и бурчание водителя. Кажется, что-то на иврите. Голос Бонда, уверенный, не оставляющий ни капли сомнений. Как и всегда. Кью иногда думает, что само это чувство у 007 просто-напросто отсутствует.

— И о чем ты думаешь, выбирая эту тему для разговора в присутствии таксиста? — Вопрос чисто риторический, и Кью это понимает. Но эта своеобразная игра никогда не надоедает.

— Ну, я думаю о многом. Например, как именно я тебя хочу.

— Похвально, — осторожно потянув футболку вверх, Кью обнажал живот, царапнув ногтями по коже. — И каков итог?

Ловя в собственных интонациях нотки неприкрытого любопытства, он не смущается, губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— Насколько тугим ты был бы, — сообщает динамик телефона доверительным шепотом.

Кью почти смеется, происходящее щекочет нервы, в пальцах ощущение будто ударило током. Сжимает и разжимает их. От ожидания едва ли не трясет, и лежать неподвижно невозможно. И тем ни менее он пытается сохранить безразличие. Честно.

Сдавать так легко — не интересно.

— Секс по телефону. Что может быть банальнее. — Бонд не мог видеть, как потянулась к паху рука.

— Это классика, Кью.

Слышится приглушенное хмыканье таксиста и шум ветра в открытом окне. Звонкий мальчишеский окрик совсем рядом с телефонной трубкой.

— Аккумуляторы для мобильников.

Шорох, глушащий собой все остальные звуки. Должно быть, Бонд прижал мобильный к пиджаку.

Пара секунд, несколько ударов сердца.

— Тут довольно настойчивые молодые люди.

— Тоже мне старик выискался. — Голос чуть громче, чем следует: ревность в новинку, но само чувство живет едва ли не меньше, чем человек населяет этот мир.

От фразы несет подползающим маразмом. Находясь в здравом уме, Кью никогда не смог бы отнести этого мужчину к подобному слою населения.

Бонд как-то странно отреагировал на повышение тона.

— А насколько громким ты можешь быть в постели? Ты кричал? — Чувствуется, как растягиваются при каждом слове его губы. — Да, думаю да, я позаботился бы об этом. Уверен, внутри ты влажный, настолько, что слышны эти неприличные звуки. Мокрые, откровенные… Ты ведь хочешь член, Кью?

Кью потребовалось сделать пару глубоких вдохов, и только сглотнув слюну, он смог спросить:

— Ваш?

— И никакой другой. Танец только для двоих.

— Я плохо танцую, Бонд.

Ладонь мнет, сжимает мягкий пока еще член. Тянет, обнажая головку, которая соприкасается тут же с плотной тканью штанов. Тихое шипение сквозь зубы, такой контакт все-таки не слишком приятен, но вторая рука занята телефоном, а расстаться с ним сейчас кажется равносильным прыжку без парашюта. Самоубийством.

Становится тепло, несмотря на открытые окна, тело быстро загорается.

— Я поведу. — Бонд, конечно же, все слышит. И поддерживает Кью шумным выдохом.

— Не уверен.

То, что возбуждение потряхивает и его, поднимает настроение еще на пару пунктов, и член в горячей руке дергается заинтересованно.

— Подлец. — 007 не верит и только смеется глухо. — Ты знаешь… Я хочу чувствовать твои ноги на моих плечах. Так, чтобы я мог сложить тебя пополам, как сломанную марионетку. Чтобы дотянуться губами до твоей тонкой шеи.

Темп движений увеличивается, поза не слишком удобна для подобного развлечения, да и если бы Кью знал к чему все идет, то избавился бы от штанов. Ненужный совершенно атрибут в сексе. Пускай даже в сексе по телефону.

— Никаких засосов, Бонд! — Головка члена под большим пальцем скользкая и липкая немного. — Мне еще работать.

Удовольствие накатывает волнами, эхом расходясь по телу от живота до воспаленного чужим воображением мозга.

— Я не буду спрашивать. А ты и не вспомнишь. Потому что почти охрипнешь, когда я буду вколачиваться в твой узкий зад. Такая поза, ты прочувствуешь все до каждого миллиметра. Каждую венку, сжимая меня внутри.

— Я…

Кью забывает, как нужно дышать. Рот открыт, выдавая что-то по шумовому эффекту напоминающее помесь радиопомех и старенького процессора. Очень громко и очень выразительно.

— Да, думаю, ты будешь кусаться. Ты не можешь бездействовать.

Голос Бонда звучал уже не в динамике мобильного, где-то в центральных районах Веллингтона, а в каждом полушарии мозга, плавя нервную систему.

— Я ни разу не притронусь к твоему члену, Кью. Ты кончишь сам, дрожа и всхлипывая. Под тобой простыня, смятая и промокшая от пота, слюны и нашей общей смазки из твоей задницы. И прогнешься так, что я решу, будто ты сломал себе позвоночник. Прижмешься близко-близко, стиснув свой выталкивающий сперму член между нашими животами.

— Господи, — вырывается неосознанно. На что-то связное Кью сейчас не способен.

Он в горячечной лихорадке, ладонь дергается, соскальзывает, неосторожно царапая короткими ногтями нежный орган.

— Давай, ты же едва дышишь. Трясешься, судорожно сжимая внутренние мышцы. Хочешь член, но его там нет.

— Пожалуйста.

— А когда эйфория почти схлынет, я возьму твой член в рот, заглатывая глубоко. И ты снова бьешься в моих руках…

— Боже…

Оргазм не накрывает с головой, как любят описывать авторы. Просто мир вокруг перестает существовать, ты слепнешь на мгновение, которое мозгом воспринимается как день, неделя. Тактильные ощущения множатся, твое тело больше не принадлежит тебе. Кому-то другому, кто разделил с тобой этот взрыв эмоций. Если бы только этот «кто-то» был в пределах кровати.

— Ведь ты согласен со мной, Кью?

Бонд дает время, не торопит, и почему-то кажется, что будь он рядом, непременно нагнулся бы сверху, слизнул горячим языком капли пота у ключицы и лежал, прижавшись губами к бьющейся на шее жилке. Он дышит часто, рывками вдыхая и выдыхая воздух, голоса таксиста больше не слышно. И ждет.

— Да, — разлепить веки, чтобы собраться с мыслями, воспринимается как героический поступок. — Отличный план.

Бархатный голос, довольный до безобразия, еще продолжал шептать какие-то пошлые глупости, убаюкивая. Казалось, что ты закрываешь глаза всего на секунду, расслабившись и утонув в матрасе. Ну ладно, минута-другая. Не больше.

Но вот окружающее пространство взрывается бешеной трелью дверного звонка. Доставка из индийского ресторана, пришлось напомнить себе.

Кью сонно сунул деньги в протянутую ладонь и закрыл дверь, не успев услышать пожелание приятного аппетита.

Есть больше не хотелось, поэтому бумажный пакет был запихнут в холодильник. Смотреть порно тоже… Тело помнило недавно испытанное удовольствие, и экранная симуляция секса была бы издевательством.

В квартире вновь наступила тишина. Шорох одеяла, когда Кью залез на кровать, закутавшись в теплый ком.

Жители Лондона радовались солнечному дню, смеялись и прогуливали кто учебу, кто работу.

А Кью в четырех стенах и так было хорошо.

И перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в небытие, он подумал, что быть может, стоит рискнуть крыльями и спуститься с небес на землю.

Ведь там у него есть Бонд.


	4. Chapter 4

Природа расщедрилась, и Лондон утопал в солнечных лучах. И даже холодноватые порывы ветра, редкие, впрочем, не мешали наслаждаться почти летней атмосферой.

Может быть кто-то и считал так, но не Кью. Совершенно точно нет.

Непривычно жарко, пройдя несколько метров в куртке, можно запросто задохнуться. А чтобы сменить гардероб и одеть что-то полегче, нужно идти куда-то, смотреть, выбирать, отбиваться от навязчивых продавцов… Пожалуй, лучше уж смерть от удушья.

Кью торопится, и поэтому носящиеся по парковой кирпичной дорожке дети вызывают особенно сильное раздражение. Они будто специально толкают его, кидаются под ноги и совершенно игнорируют неуверенные просьбы успокоиться от своей молодой мамаши, чрезвычайно занятой разговором с подругой.

Какая жалость, что у Кью родители интеллигентные люди.

Двадцать семь минут спустя дежурный-охранник, чьего имени Кью все никак не мог запомнить, да и не пытается особо, приветливо кивает и провожает взглядом до лифта.

Звонок застал на десятом этаже, когда скрипнул механизм и кабину ощутимо тряхануло.

Задрав голову, рассматривая перемигивающиеся лампочки, он приложил телефон к уху.

— Слушаю.

Голос Дэвида, непростительно бодрый и переполненный позитивом, заставил поморщиться. Когда самому не удается выспаться, счастливый настрой окружающих понемногу, как бы сказать… бесит.

— Буду у вас через три минуты.

Кью моргнул.

— Уже закончили? Оперативно, но временные рамки не были особенно ограничены… Не понравилось во Франции?

Дэвид хохотнул в ответ, слышны были его неторопливые шаги.

— Я уже бывал тут несколько раз, не по работе.

— Приелось?

— Привык.

Лифт тихим звоном оповестил о прибытии, и двери плавно разъехались в стороны.

В кабинете необычайно пусто. Работы мало, задание выполнено, и агент в безопасной зоне. Аналитикам осталось собрать необходимые для отчета показатели и сложить на стол Кью.

Судя по оставленным сумкам и пальто, большая часть группы выбралась в кафетерий, и только две девушки около последних столов остались собирать папки. Короткая стрижка, шатенка, с таким странным для британского слуха именем, что Кью вечно спотыкался на нем и перестал вообще произносить, посчитав несерьезным неудобством. Яркий румянец на щеках и шее не скрыть, тональный крем и пудру эта девушка не признавала. Заправленная за ухо прядь, губы тронула улыбка. Вторая девушка, Ивет, с насыщенными бордовыми губами и тонкой татуировкой на шее «Приватная зона» казалась Кью довольно агрессивной. И сейчас она собирала данные, деля стопку бумажных файлов на несколько папок, лежащих перед ней, и часто-часто отвлекалась на собеседницу. Улыбалась так же, и секундная пауза между фразами заставляла ее прикрыть веки и попытаться снова вернуться к работе.

Ох, кажется, все идет к приглашению провести вечер вместе.

Кью коснулся ручки и потянул дверь на себя, чувствуя, как приподнимаются уголки губ. Он, конечно, не предполагал о наличии лесбиянок в коллективе. Геев тоже.

Но, по сути, какая разница, кто с кем спит. Мужчина, женщина — в конечном итоге ты все равно спишь с личностью. Пол не имеет особого значения.

Завертевшийся круговорот мыслей вдруг остановился, и Кью выдохнул.

По-весеннему теплая атмосфера прокралась и сюда, навевая мысли, имеющие весьма отдаленное отношение к работе.

Освободить сумку от содержимого и заново подключиться к рабочей сети удалось раньше, чем Дэвид перешагнул порог. Девушки уделили ему несколько секунд и опять погрузились в обсуждение чего-то смущающего и интригующего. Кью мысленно подсчитал вероятность того, что эта парочка покинет здание вместе, в одном направлении и проведет ночь в компании друг друга. Шансы были впечатляющими.

Флешка размером с мизинец аккуратно опущена на стол.

— Дополнение к отчету. В приемной у начальства такой шум, что я побоялся отдать лично…

— И подумали, почему бы не подставить под удар координатора?

Кью быстро подключил карту к компьютеру, проверил мельком данные и кивнул. Вирусов не обнаружено, файлы на месте, при взломе они не пострадали и не требуют восстановления. Чисто, аккуратно.

Агент молча наблюдал за манипуляциями, и только когда Кью встал, заскрежетав колесиками стула по полу, ответил:

— Честно говоря, да.

— Жестоко.

Пошла печать, теплые страницы, прошедшие через внутренности принтера, складывались неровной стопкой. Звук ассоциировался со старыми фильмами про путешествия по межгалактическому пространству в компании какого-нибудь робота, неизменно присутствующего в подобных сюжетах. Кью едва заметно улыбнулся, смутно припоминая свое детство.

— Но я обещаю сопроводить до двери, — посторонний голос выдернул из мыслей.

— Мне готовиться к повторному прощупыванию почвы? — Кью спешно засобирался упаковать отчет в папку, но замер, нахмурив брови.

Дэвид поднял руки ладонями вверх, шутливо изображая провинность. По возрасту они с 007 были почти равны, и, в принципе, если исключить подчеркнутую внимательность к деталям и точности первого, то даже в поведении схожесть очевидна.

По внешним данным Дэвид, пожалуй, даже выигрывал.

Но вот ощущение, скребущее где-то в горле…

— Прошлый раз был глупостью. — Взъерошенные рыжие волосы сбрасывали своему владельцу лет десять. — И подобных вопросов не повторится.

— Это хорошо.

Оставив воркующую парочку в кабинете, Кью шагнул вслед за Дэвидом в серую кабину лифта, и вдруг нахлынуло зудящее чувство беспокойства — это без тяжести сумки на плече стало неуютно.

Спустя пять этажей и двух попутчиков тишина была нарушена.

— Я вас раздражаю?

— Мне надо к вам привыкнуть. — Кью пожал плечами, не понимая смысла разговора.

Какая разница, как к тебе относится человек, с которым у тебя исключительно информационные отношения. Нужна информация, и ты ее получаешь. Все, разговор окончен.

Дэвид хмыкнул, подковырнув ногтем край инструкции о пользовании лифтом. Потянул вверх, оставляя на стене следы клея, и тут же вернул обратно, пригладив ладонью. Это, конечно, мало помогло, и уголок снова отклеился.

Кью краем глаза наблюдал за нехитрыми манипуляциями, пока новый вопрос не загнал воздух в легкие. Казалось бы, ничего такого неожиданного или глобально влияющего на работу, всего лишь простое:

— С Бондом сложнее?

А тело все равно реагирует. И разум не успевает. Быстрый выдох, дернувшиеся в улыбке уголки губ. Малость, но и этого достаточно.

— Легче.

— Почему, ведь он непредсказуем?

Шагов десять они идут молча, и Кью чувствует теплый взгляд, полный живого интереса. И от Дэвида не тянет наигранным любопытством, таким, какое видишь во взгляде штатного психолога МИ-6. Или же дело в теме беседы…

— Может быть, поэтому.

— Странный ответ.

— И это тоже возможно.

Дэвид хмыкнул и задумчиво прикусил зубами сигарету.

В приемной Мэллори яростно цедит сквозь зубы в трубку Ив.

Вспыльчивая, несдержанная девушка с горячей кровью. Хорошо все же, что она решила оставить работу на земле.

Небрежно махнула в сторону двери, снова принялась объяснять напористому собеседнику о блокировке доступа к данным. Очевидно, кто-то из старших сотрудников: персонал лабораторий обычно не позволяет себе выводить секретаря Мэллори пустыми вопросами. Хотя лично Кью мог понять такое негодование, ограничение доступа к более чем семистам терабайтам информации и его бы разозлило.

Не остановило, правда, но сам факт.

Двери со щелчком открылись и беззвучно закрылись уже за его спиной, оставляя Дэвида в приемной.

Когда начальство смотрит на тебя, будто оценивая и перебирая в голове варианты казни, чувствуешь себя немного не в своей тарелке. Кью сжал в кулаке маленькую флешку.

Уволят? Причины? Если очень старательно покопаться, то их хватит и для сожжения на костре. Но не методы Ми-6…

Что тогда? Выговор? Причина?

Сложно решать уравнение, когда из десятка знаешь лишь один показатель. Сложно спорить с собственным рассудком, когда так мало известных факторов.

Прищуренные глаза Мэллори и ненавязчивая полусонная улыбка не внушали доверия и не успокаивали, даже если бы были направлены вызвать именно эти эмоции.

Кью не считал себя параноиком, не мог с уверенность назвать себя чересчур нервным человеком. Но вот сейчас резко расхотелось ввязываться в дискуссии с начальством.

Начало диалога, впрочем, было ожидаемым.

— Бонд связывался с вами, Кью. — Констатация факта: ни обвинения, ни вопроса.

— Да.

И он все равно вздрогнул, за что тут же обругал себя.

Глупое тело, глупый Бонд.

— Продолжительный разговор для деловой беседы.

— Не моя инициатива.

Над столом вьется стайка мелких частиц пыли, отблески солнца на массивных позолоченных статуэтках, количество которых с прошлого визита только прибавилось, и снисходительная полуулыбка. Мэллори забавляет сложившаяся ситуация, думает Кью. Серый кардинал в дорогом кресле и галстуке под цвет пролившегося вина. А еще ему кажется, что новое начальство любит шахматы. И Ми-6 легко трансформируется в импровизированное поле с черно-белой клеткой.

— Мда, вежливо отделаться от телефонного насильника довольно трудно. — Пальцы с мозолями крутят маленькую копию Эйфелевой башни.

Кью молчит, ждет. Спустя какое-то время, за которое на улице успевает раздаться визг автомобиля и звук лопнувшей шины, диалог возобновляется.

— Он планирует возвращаться.

— Вероятно.

В голосе Мэллори нет вопроса, а интонации Кью не допускают сомнений. Они оба знают правила игры. Он должен был спросить. И второй должен был ответить. Формальность. Как и каждое слово, сказанное сегодня.

— Никаких нарушений. Я только-только успокоил их посольство. — Секундная заминка. — Тихо и быстро.

— Понял, — тут же кивает Кью.

И выдыхает бесшумно, хотя сам почти глохнет. Удары сердца в ушах. О причине, которая превратила эти несколько дней для Кью в ад, он поинтересуется позже.

— Вы вернетесь к нему? — Уголки губ опущены, шеф серьезен.

— Хотелось бы.

— Уверены? Больше такого шанса у вас не будет. Придется терпеть.

Звякнула фигурка, небрежно возвращенная на лакированную поверхность стола. Как удар лезвия плахи. Странная ассоциация, должно быть, хватит читать французскую классику на ночь.

— Не придется.

— Молодость — пора самоуверенности.

Можно было бы съязвить, ответить что-нибудь неприятное, но такое поведение возможно лишь с коллегами, общение с которыми Кью свел до минимума. С прямым начальством этот вариант недопустим. Ни Мэллори, ни его предшественница никогда не упоминали его возраст в издевательской форме. Хотя Кью не так уж и молод на самом деле, по его собственному мнению.

И раз в кабинете начальства прозвучал этот слегка снисходительный тон, то отнюдь не из-за пренебрежения. Мэллори хочет честный ответ, и он его получит. И Кью даже не придется лгать.

— Мне не придется переступать через себя, чтобы и дальше работать с Бондом. Меня все устраивает.

— Что ж. Свободны.

Стоит выйти из кабинета, давящего на плечи так, будто ты оказался втиснут в коробок без спичек, и хочется глубоко вдохнуть. Но Кью позволяет себе это только уже на подходе к лифту. Напряжение отпустило ноющие мышцы рук и ног, и скручивающаяся пружина беспокойства в животе ослабла.

За свой стол усаживается спустя три минуты. И каких-то сорок семь секунд. И только коснувшись пальцем тачпада, пробуждая компьютер ото сна, подумал, что неплохо было бы поесть.

Учитывая, что из-за своей чрезмерной увлеченности работой Кью вполне мог пропустить пару суток общения с чем-то более питательным, чем шоколадный батончик. Нуга с орехами — это, конечно, здорово, но белки и жиры организму так же необходимы. Можно занести напоминание в телефон, но так как эта информация не относилась к разряду действительно необходимых, Кью благополучно забывал.

И сейчас расплачивался.

Спускаться опять на нижние ярусы, чтобы простоять в шумной очереди…

Лучше потерпеть. Да и работы осталось немного.

Дэвид выполнил задание, отчет передан суровому начальству, осталось заполнить данные и сдать папку в архив.

Кью замечает гостя случайно.

Краем глаза выхватывает на фоне белой стены черный форменный пиджак, но не обращает внимания. В этом кабинете каждый день снует бесполезная толпа точно таких же.

Кью отрывает взгляд от компьютера, когда от стула рядом раздается приглушенный смех.

Так что определить время, когда точно Дэвид оказался в кабинете, не представляется возможным.

Кончик большого пальца у агента обожжен и покрыт тонким слоем заживающей кожи. Бледный, по сравнению с запястьем, участок кожи. На щеке, от уха до подбородка, тонкая царапина.

Утром этого не было.

— Дружеский спарринг, — поясняет мужчина.

— Не похоже.

— Нет. И тем не менее. — Дэвид пожимает плечами и растирает левую руку.

— Как хотите.

Кью кивает в ответ и возвращает свое внимание файлам. Текстовые документы не требуют долгой корректировки. Не сегодня. Минимум затрат, нет повреждений городского имущества. А вот с записью, разорванной из-за плохого соединения на несколько частей, были небольшие проблемы.

Требовалось фактически восстановить разговор заново, отделив ненужные шумы и помехи.

Не затрачивало много времени, но синхронизация потока нагоняла тоску.

Дэвид все еще сидел на стуле перед Кью и смотрел, как движутся пальцы по клавиатуре, как он хмурит брови, когда коды потоков, вроде бы подходящих, вдруг не совпадают.

— Что? — Предчувствуя, что его вскоре снова прервут, Кью решил начать первым.

— Я подозреваю, что могу не надеяться на дальнейшую работу с вами.

Кью молчал, ожидая пояснений. Логично предположить, где именно агент мог узнать об этом, чтобы так уверенно говорить, но подтверждение все же не помешало бы.

— Мэллори сообщил.

— Когда?

— Как только вы покинули кабинет.

— Предусмотрительно с его стороны. — Взгляд Кью вернулся к экрану: сборка тридцати процентов записи закончена. — Думаю, замену подберут так же быстро.

— Жаль, а я уже понадеялся.

— Продолжаем старый разговор? — Кью уловил эти трагичные интонации в голосе Дэвида, но ни черта им не верил. Слишком шкодливое выражение лица у того было.

— Я бы не стал. Просто вы довольно интересный собеседник.

— Я предпочитаю поменьше разговаривать. У меня плохие отношения с окружающими людьми.

За соседними столами смех и шепот, который с лихвой перекрывал разговор за столом Кью. Девушки, мужчины, запертые в этом кабинете большую часть дня, рано или поздно начнут общаться друг с другом: в столь маленьком пространстве не удается сохранить такое понятие, как личная жизнь.

Кью вот удалось, но при этом создавалось впечатление, будто он прокаженный. И все темы разговора с сослуживцами вгоняли его в сон, и они, как охваченные внезапным недугом, исчезали под несуразным предлогом. Глупо, шумно.

— Не со всеми, — голос Дэвида мягок, уголки губ приподняты. Морщинки около глаз.

— Это исключение из правил.

Кью слышит, что слова звучат слишком категорично, но ничего не может поделать.

— Видимо.

— Он успеет? — Вопрос звучит внезапно, и суть его ускользает.

Поэтому Кью переспрашивает, сохранив прогресс восстановления записи.

— Что?

— Добраться до Лондона за два дня?

Дэвид выглядит обеспокоенным, хотя и продолжает сидеть, расслабленно развалившись на стуле, но глаза выдают его.

— Простите?

Кью не понимает. И это нервирует, обжигает шею и затылок. Он смотрит на агента, поправив сползшие на кончик носа очки.

— Бонд должен вернуться на территорию Лондона в течении двух дней. Задержка — и разговор будет происходить уже в другой форме. Я бы не стал доводить до радикальных мер.

Мужчина закусывает губу, сдирает зубом тонкую кожицу. Теперь нижняя губа намного ярче, будто опухшая, и кажется бордовой. Дэвид только сейчас понимает, что Кью не был осведомлен о сроках возвращения агента 007.

— Вам не сообщили о последствиях?

— Нет необходимости, он будет в городе. — Самообладание возвращается быстро. И ничего сверхъестественного не произошло.

— Ваша вера в него сильна, — Дэвид задумчиво тянет слова, пытаясь поддеть ногтями заусеницу. — Поразительно.

— Я привык.

Кью пожимает плечами. Жест, говорящий, что он просто не знает, как может быть по-другому. Как он может не верить в Бонда, после стольких часов, проведенных в одной комнате. На расстоянии в несколько тысяч километров друг от друга.

— Не думал, что можно привыкнуть так верить человеку. Особенно такому рисковому и непредсказуемому, как 007.

— Может быть, из-за этих его качеств ничего другого, как привыкнуть, не остается?

— Не слишком романтично, не находите?

— Для меня достаточно.

Дэвид смотрел на лицо Кью, пока тот собирал последовательность записанного агентом разговора. Взгляд отвлекал не больше, чем комар в запертом помещении. Но терпение не безгранично, и после трех ошибочных стыковок звуковых дорожек Кью повернулся к мужчине. Тот улыбнулся и поднялся, скрипнул металлической ножкой стула по полу.

Покидал кабинет Дэвид не спеша: заданий в ближайшие часы не будет, так что он имел целые сутки отдыха. А Кью необходимо вернуться к работе — файл частично восстановлен.

Частоты меняются, выравниваются, исчезает тяжелый шаг охранника. Треск старой проводки до минимума, едва различим, и не заглушает диалог. На повышенных тонах спорят двое мужчин, их Кью тоже глушит — разбирательства из-за занятого места на парковке не имеют отношения к делу.

Итоговый файл не превышает семнадцати мегабайт. Копия на электронном хранилище, код и номер от которого так же заносятся в папку. Оригинал на флешку, но оформят в архиве уже сами. А ненужные обрезки уже удаляет программа.

Глаза болят, и Кью снимает очки, откладывает подальше от края — запасных у него нет.

Весна наступила внезапно, и тело, не успевшее отдохнуть за все предыдущие месяцы, напоминающие почему-то позднюю осень, тянет в сон. Физических нагрузок было не так много, но вот эмоционально… Вымотался.

Проверка документов занимает почти шесть минут. Кью уточняет конечную оценку выполненного задания в денежном эквиваленте и отсылает данные для оформления компенсации.

Собираясь домой, Кью впихивает в руки Шерон четыре увесистого вида папки, из-за которых она едва не падает. Не упала, иначе Кью, разумеется, почувствовал бы некоторую неловкость и вину.

Привычные три минуты на лифте до просторного холла приходится пропустить из-за сгоревшей панели управления. Перегруз системы?

Прогулка по лестнице запомнилась белыми стенами и эхом от ботинок по мраморным ступеням.

На улице в лицо ударяет ветер, и у Кью сразу замерзают уши.

Он давит в себе порыв поймать такси — станция метро неподалеку.

На подземной площадке отсутствует обязательная для этого времени дня давка. Тишина, только слышно, как стучит неустанно и глухо где-то в глубине туннеля поезд. Один Кью торопится домой, да еще эти две девушки-подружки, склонившиеся над белым планшетником. Смеются беззвучно, так как Кью их не слышит. Покачивание поезда и всплески фонарей в темноте за окнами приковывают взгляд.

Всю дорогу до своей станции он слушает монотонный мужской голос, и, выйдя из вагона, окончательно определяет, что аудиокнига — не его формат.

В магазине Кью, помня о доставке из индийского ресторана, запихивает в сумку только сок. Что-то лимонное. Вся упаковка покрыта изображением радостных фруктов в термоядерных расцветках. И после этого производители будут утверждать, что все натуральное?

Двери подъезда открываются с трудом: в очередной раз заела пружина. Руки скользят по обшарпанному дереву, и на ладонях собираются ошметки старой краски.

Вверх по лестнице, поворот, и слышно как в квартире очень внимательной пожилой женщины падает на пол кастрюля. И сразу же истеричный вопль ее маленькой полосатой любимицы.

Стоит двери захлопнуться, как липкими щупальцами страх скручивает внутренности. Беспричинный и внезапный. Ни разу не то чувство, которое должен испытывать человек, возвращаясь домой.

Кью хмурится, но не изменяет привычкам, не смотря на стягивающие шею путы. Куртка на вешалке, сумка со стуком занимает свое место на тумбочке в коридоре. Аккуратно убранные на полку ботинки. Рутинные движения медленны — подсознательное желание оттянуть неизбежное.

Дверь цела, никаких следов взлома. Повода для прихода непрошеных гостей нет и не предвидится. В этой квартире не раздается посторонних звуков, кроме тех, что производит сам Кью. Но почему тогда он так глубоко втягивает воздух перед одним этим шагом в большую комнату из полутемного коридора. Как в последний раз, как перед прыжком в пропасть…

Сердце действительно бухается куда-то вниз живота, хотя тело неподвижно. Ломаная улыбка на губах, запотевшие от горячего выдоха очки.

— Я дома, — неслышно, почти шепотом.

Кью не часто приходилось говорить что-то, возвращаясь с работы. Только когда жил с родителями в юности, теперь же просто некому было их адресовать.

Но сегодня его определенно ждали.

— Я соскучился, — так же тихо. Уверенно.

Пароль — отзыв.

И это приятно, черт возьми.

Бонд расположился в кресле около кровати, руки на подлокотниках, нога закинута на ногу. И в своем безупречном костюме он совсем не вписывался в окружающий бардак.

Пройдя на кухню, Кью впихнул сок на узкую полку. Глупую улыбку на губах вызвала нетронутая бутылка вина и два бокала рядом с ней. Он сам никогда не покупал домой что-то крепче пива, да и в принципе алкоголь в этой квартире был редким гостем.

Никаких других изменений замечено не было. Забытая еще утром кружка недопитого кофе с почерневшими стенками около раковины, кофеварка пуста, и с того момента, как Кью ушел на работу, ее не трогали.

007 просто сидел и ждал его.

Шаги беззвучны, сильные руки развернули его лицом к Бонду и рывком усадили на кухонный островок. Теперь Кью оказался выше, ноги расставлены широко и между ними агент 007.

Когда теплая ладонь ложится на затылок и притягивает вниз, Кью подчиняется и выдыхает ртом за мгновение до того, как чувствует губы Бонда на своих.

Прикосновения неторопливы, он будто пробует на вкус и ждет чего-то. Ладони двигаются по ногам, сжимая их через джинсовую ткань. Приглашение, ненавязчивое и нежное. Только дурак отказался бы. Кью дураком не был.

Он наклоняется уже сам, и рука Бонда на затылке теперь только формальность. Принуждения нет и в помине, горячие пальцы, привыкшие держать оружие, массируют шею. Кью прихватывает нижнюю губу зубами, совсем чуть-чуть, и чувствует, как сильнее сжимаются пальцы на бедре. Толкается языком в рот, сплетаясь с чужим, и слюна капает на рукав дорогого костюма.

Кью тянется первым, собирает в горсть черную ткань на животе, дергает вверх, вырывая белоснежную рубашку из брюк. Расстегивает ремень быстро и ловко, хотя сам не очень-то привык общаться с этим элементом мужского гардероба. Мозг разрывает от желаний. Хочется посмотреть на возбужденный член Бонда, который чувствуется рукой, пока Кью сдвигает трусы. И в тоже время не представляется возможным прекратить вылизывать его рот. Сама мысль об этом кажется чудовищной.

Кью расстроено стонет, и мужчина все решает за него.

Бонд сжимает ладонью член Кью через джинсы, мнет аккуратно, от чего все тело колотит в судорогах. Больно, сильно и очень многообещающе. Рука на шее давит, отрывая Кью от вспухших губ.

— Я хочу тебя. В тебя. Сейчас же.

— Как будто кто-то против.

Тяжелое дыхание опалило щеку, когда Кью уткнулся в прикрытое пиджаком плечо. Ухо мгновенное краснеет, когда язык оставляет мокрый след в ушной раковине.

— Кто-то сейчас спускается, снимает эти чертовы тряпки и укладывается на кровать. Кто-то расставит ноги как следует, чтобы я мог вылизать его узкую дырочку. Чтобы слышать, как влажно внутри, когда я вставлю в кого-то свой член.

От низкого шепота тепло расползалось от шеи к груди. С каждым словом Кью чувствовал, как на трусах увеличивается пятно. Перед глазами яркая картинка, и ощущения, которые обещал Бонд, чувствовались уже сейчас.

Можно было поклясться, что в заднице уже все достаточно влажное, чтобы принять желанный член без подготовки. Что угодно, только скорее. Но Кью не стал выдавать себя раньше времени, только сдавленно выдохнул:

— А что будет делать этот кто-то?

Бонд поцеловал его под ухом, не прекращая сжимать и разжимать ладонь в паху Кью.

— Пытаться не стонать так, будто озвучивает порнофильм, — мерзавец хмыкнул, когда услышал шипение сквозь зубы.

— Это легко.— Кью уверен, что продержится. Ведь правда же?

— Посмотрим. Возражений нет?

Бонд поцеловал покрытый испариной лоб и дождался кивка.

— Тогда у меня вопрос: почему ты все еще одет?

— Ты прав, что-то душно. — Кью облизнул губы. — Наверное, гроза будет…

— Будет. Обязательно. В отдельно взятой квартире.

Стоит спрыгнуть на пол, и Кью моментально оказывается зажат между столешницей и телом Бонда. Тот не двигается с места, и приходится выползать на свободу.

Кью не поворачивается, все еще стоя спиной к мужчине. Щелкают заклепки джинсов, и, снимая любимый джемпер, Кью едва не теряет очки. Подумав, откладывает их на маленький столик: все равно потом они свалятся, и не дай бог попадутся под чьи-нибудь руки или ноги. Совершенно не хочется выковыривать осколки из спины, когда в заднице будет член Бонда.

Передернув плечами от внезапного холода, Кью откинул джинсы в сторону, на старенький табурет, доставшийся еще от прежних хозяев квартиры.

Только забравшись на кровать и все еще чувствуя колючий взгляд на обнаженной пояснице и ягодицах, Кью повернулся.

На Бонде только расстегнутые брюки, рубашка и пиджак отложены на кухонный островок, где соберут на себя крошки и мелкий мусор. Ремень падает на пол вместе со штанами, от трусов 007 избавляется уже по пути к кровати. Нелепо, но Кью не обращает внимания. Его взгляд прикован к крепкому члену.

На постель Бонд почти падает, выставленные руки не дают вжать Кью в матрас. Поцелуй быстрый, короткий, только чтобы напомнить им обоим, что происходящее не позорные подростковые фантазии.

Мокрый от слюны палец обводит маленькие ореолы сосков. Бонд не бросает слов на ветер. И держит обещания.

Кью не нужно двигаться в принципе, бедра приподнимают сильные руки, для которых его вес, кажется, вообще не существует. Язык касается дырочки неожиданно, и мышцы испуганно сжимаются, и сразу следует тихий мужской смех. Язык толкнулся снова, и Кью позволил себе расслабиться, вплавиться в прохладную простынь. В промежности влажно от слюны, она течет вниз, холодит ягодицы. Бонд скользнул пальцем внутрь, проверяя, и выпрямился, задрав левую ногу Кью вверх.

— Зачем?

Ответа не последовало, но зато очень хорошо чувствовался горячий член, который Бонд зажал между ногами Кью. Головка толкнулась в сжатое и блестящее колечко ануса, но прикосновение было мимолетным. Бонд качнулся вперед и член скользнул выше, задев напряженную от возбуждения головку, и потерся о пульсирующий член Кью.

Он ахнул, дернув бедрами назад, поймав новый толчок любовника. С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, Кью забыл, как дышать. Бонд лизнул пятку, снова, и еще, провел языком по стопе, пока не забрал в рот большой палец Кью.

Губы у Бонда покраснели, язык оглаживал поверхность ногтя, щедро смачивая слюной. Мерное покачивание бедрами сводило Кью с ума. В заднице пульсировало, свербило от желания получить этот толстый член внутрь.

Молодой человек давно забыл, что следует быть тихим. Изо рта вырывались хриплые, надтреснутые стоны, а руки комкали в кулаке ни в чем не повинные простыни.

Бонд оставил лодыжку в покое и сжалился над ее обладателем спустя десять минут и два вырвавшихся вскрика.

Покрасневшая головка члена скользнула в расслабленный анус легко, с неприличным чмокающим звуком, от которого у Кью покрылась красными пятнами стыда грудная клетка. Раздвигая мышцы, член толкнулся дальше, туда, где все ныло от пустоты.

Еще один пробный толчок вызвал глухой стон своей медлительностью.

Теперь с лица Бонда сошла эта вечная полуулыбка, он часто облизывал губы, сжимая руками бедра Кью. Движения набирали обороты, то и дело сбиваясь с размеренного темпа на резкие рывки. В ушах слились воедино сочные хлюпающие звуки от обилия смазки и тихий надрывный скулеж Кью. Бесстыдство, но какого черта? Он не монах, и отказаться от Бонда было бы сущим кощунством. Они оба вспотели, капли стекали по бокам на кровать.

Сердце билось где-то в ноге, там, где на большом пальце остались отпечатки зубов. Дыхание вырывалось короткими хриплыми толчками в такт движениям члена в задницу, и каждое прикосновение к простате выбивало воздух из легких. Как кувалдой.

Член болезненно ныл. Кью мог бы попросить, но совсем вылетело из головы то, что он может разговаривать в принципе.

Но Бонд умница, все понял сам.

Кью кончил первым, когда особенно сильный удар по простате почти сломал его тело. Такие, по крайней мере, были ощущения. Ядерный взрыв перед глазами, и секундная боль в ладонь — содранная короткими ногтями кожа. Бонд присоединился спустя какое-то время и несколько резких движений внутри. Из члена еще выталкивалась сперма, когда он вытащил его из растраханного ануса. Неприятная теплая лужица и впитывающиеся в простынь пятна. Кью обеспокоится этим позже.

Он с трудом разлепляет веки, чувствуя, как прогибается под весом Бонда верхняя половина матраса.

— Ты знаешь, — голос Бонда едва слышен, — из-за чего все началось?

Кью моргает, не доверяя своим голосовым связкам. На бедро ложится тяжелая рука, притягивает ближе, нежный поцелуй в висок.

— Ты так рьяно хотел узнать, где я, что взломал их систему безопасности.

Бонд смеется хрипло, куда-то в ключицу, и прижимает к груди замершее тело.

— В следующий раз просто спроси.

— Меня вернули тебе, — шепчет Кью невпопад.

Голос сиплый, и звуки царапают небо. А Бонд приподнимает светлую бровь и кивает.

По-другому не могло и быть.

— И ты должен вернуться в Лондон в течение сорока двух часов.

— Как удачно, что у нас столько времени.

Бонд целует опухшие губы, а Кью довольно жмурится и кутается в теплоту рук, как в одеяло.

И только почти провалившись в сон, он вспоминает и надеется, что хотя бы сегодня Мэллори удосужился отключить прослушку.

Когда Кью переступает порог кабинета, у него болит спина, дрожат ноги из-за короткой прогулки от метро до офиса МИ-6. А еще у него синяки и темно-синий свитер под горло. Следы от засосов и укусов покрывали ноги и больше напоминали камуфляжную расцветку боевого подразделения. На свой стул он садится крайне аккуратно и косых взглядов аналитиков не замечает. К черту.

Оформление документов занимает больше времени, чем обычно, руки дрожат и строчки превращаются в несуразную смесь букв и знаков препинания.

Соединение — передача файлов — поиск совпадений.

Привычная рутина затягивает, и ближе к обеду Кью наконец-то просыпается.

Запрос на входящий звонок отвлекает от таблицы восстановления изображения.

Он улыбается почти незаметно, и расстояние в три с половиной тысячи километров стирается двумя фразами:

— Я соскучился.

— Я тоже.


End file.
